Fighting Destiny
by Strawberry Sweetie
Summary: [Completed] What if Hunter saved Morgans life before she knew who he was. What if Cal was found out and Morgan and Hunter became friends. But what if Hunter was with Bree when he really wanted someone else...
1. Watch out

Hey this is my first sweep story so I hope it's good. Please review! This is in no-ones POV.

Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning and Morgan was taking a trip to Practical Magick to get some candles and a book on herbs. Cal had been pushing her to study. Tonight they were going to go to the cinema with the rest of Cirrus so the circle was going to take place after.

Morgan loved Cal. She was sure he was her muirn beatha dan, just like he told her. He made her feel safe and he was the one in control so she could rely on him. She didn't know much about him but she knew enough to know he would never hurt her. Or so she thought.

Morgan was crossing the street, day dreaming about Cal. She walked out onto the road but was too lost in her own thoughts to watch out for cars. Suddenly she heard a yell and felt herself being pushed out of the way of a car coming right at her.

They landed on the pavement with a crash. Morgan opened her eyes and found herself staring into two deep green eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a crisp English accent, which made Morgan go crazy,

"Yes, I...I think so." She said breathlessly, still staring into the pools of green. She suddenly became aware that he was on top of her and that there mouths were almost touching. Morgan suddenly had the urge to kiss him urgently. She could feel him think it to.

"You should really watch where you're going." He said, smiling.

"Yea, I no." She said smiling back.

Unwillingly he began to get off her and stand. He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks." She said shyly.

"You're welcome. What's your name?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"Morgan. You?"

"Hunter." He said looking at her intently. There was something about this girl that Hunter liked. He couldn't stop staring into her brown eyes and all he wanted was to run his hands through her long brown hair and kiss her senseless. He reluctantly shook those thoughts away.

Morgan looked down at their hands that were still joined and untangled herself from his grip, remembering Cal. She can't feel attracted to Hunter she had Cal. She loved Cal.

Hunter felt a pang of loss at not being close to Morgan. You don't even know her. He reminded himself. Hunter was in Widows Vale on seeker business. He was here to track down Selene Belltower and Cal Blaire, his half-brother. He hated him and wanted nothing more then to see him go down. Well maybe there was one thing he wanted more and he was looking right at her. But he knew he couldn't get into a relationship not now. She probably doesn't even like you so why bother thinking about it he thought.

"Thanks for saving my life." Morgan said. Could you of sounded any dumber she thought.

"Its ok. Just look where you're going next time." He said laughing. Morgan loved that laugh. Cal, you have Cal, she told herself.

"I have to go, thanks again." Morgan had to get away from him before she did something she really shouldn't.

"Oh ok. Bye" Hunter waved as she walked away. Already he felt as if he was missing her.

Hunter watched as Morgan made her way over to her car. He felt this strange connection with her but he knew he would probably never see her again. That was what worried him most.

Review Review Review! Sorry it was short.


	2. Confusion

Thanks for the reviews everyone keep them coming. I've had this story in my head for ages so I know what's going to happen for a while but how to end it…

In this chapter Morgan already had Maeves book of shadows and didn't find it in Selenes library.

Chapter 2 Confusion

Morgan had gone home after her trip to Practical Magick, thinking non stop about Hunter. His eyes, his lips, his accent, just everything about him made Morgan go crazy. When she thought of him she couldn't help but smile. All her thoughts and worries went away and she was left with this image of him smiling on top of her. Cal didn't seem to even exist.

Just as Morgan was lying on her bed thinking of Hunter she was shaken out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. Morgan knew who it was.

"Hey Cal." She answered.

"Hey love." He said sweetly making Morgan feel guilty for thinking those thoughts of Hunter. "I need you to get to my house early tonight. There are some people I want you to meet before we go watch the movie. Is that ok?"

"Uh huh. What people?"

"Just some friends of the family. Don't worry they will love you. Not as much as I do though." He said.

"I love you to." Morgan struggled to say. "I'll be there about 6.30 then?"

"Perfect. Can't wait to see you."

"Bye" Morgan hung up and went back to lying on her bed. She had about 1 hour and a half to get ready. She had Mary K lay out an outfit for her earlier. Morgan couldn't help but feel anxious about meeting these people. She had always been shy and the fact that they were 'friends of the family' made it worse. She felt like she needed to make a good impression because she would be on show, what with being Maeves only child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan arrived at Cals on time and made her way up to the front door. It swung open before she had a chance to knock. He must have sensed me she thought. Cal gave her a kiss and brought her inside.

"You look beautiful. If this house wasn't full of people I would be finding it very hard not to jump you." He said seductably putting his hands on her hips and leaning in closer.

Morgan blushed. She was never used to being complimented. She didn't think she had anything to be complimented on.

Cal pulled away and took her hand in his leading her upstairs to where Morgan could feel the people were. There were lots of them and they were all very powerful witches.

"This is my mum's coven, Starlocket, and a few of my mum's old friends." Cal whispered in her ear as they entered. He led them over to Selene who was talking to a man in his 40's. When Selene felt Cal and Morgan behind her she waved the man away and turned to face them.

"Cal, Morgan you're here!" She said cheerfully. "Come, there are some people I would like you to meet."

Morgan looked behind Selene and saw a very good looking blonde girl about 19.

"Morgan, this is Sky." She said. Morgan felt Cal squeeze her hand slightly and she looked up to see him staring straight at the girl. Morgan felt jealous and intimidated. This girl was so much better looking then her; she wouldn't be surprised if Cal was attracted to her. This made Morgan feel small.

"And this is Hunter." Morgan froze. The young blonde boy stepped up from behind Sky and looked straight at her, almost as surprised to see her here as she was him. What was he doing here? She thought.

"Nice to meet you." He said reaching out his hand, pretending like he didn't know her.

"Um you to." She answered shaking his hand and feeling a shock go through it and up her arm. From the look on Hunters face he felt it to. She looked up at Cal and saw him glaring narrow eyed at Hunter. Morgan could feel the hate coming off him in waves and it made her feel sick.

"Giomanach" Cal hissed.

"Sgath." Hunter replied full of the same hatred.

Morgan suddenly realised that she could no longer feel her hand. Cal had been squeezing her hand so tight he was cutting off the circulation. Morgan tried to wriggle her hand free but Cal kept it in a death grip.

"Morgan is Cals girlfriend." Selene announced and Morgan could see the hurt look on Hunters face when he heard. He quickly shut down his emotions so she couldn't feel how jealous and disappointed he was.

"Cal, we should really be going, the movie." Morgan spoke for the first time urging Cal to go, pulling on his hand. All the time Morgan was staring into Hunters green eyes to see a trace of emotion. But all she could see was a cold hard stare.

Morgan and Cal exited the room and walked down to the kitchen silently. They had ages until the movie started. They sat down in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Who were they?" Morgan asked quietly.

"No one. Don't give them a second thought. I mean it, they are nobody." He said harshly.

Morgan kept quiet. Cal walked out of the kitchen muttering something about him going to the loo and for her to stay there. Morgan sat alone in the kitchen thinking about how confusing her life was. A frequent subject.

Morgan felt someone walk in and she realised it wasn't Cal. When she looked up she came face to face with Hunter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Getting a drink." He answered simply with no emotion.

"No. I mean here. In this house. In Widows Vale?" She wanted answers.

"You don't want to know." He said looking at her again. His eyes seemed to see right through her.

"But who are you to Cal and Selene. Why does Cal hate you?"

"I'm Cals half brother. I thought he would have told you that much. We hate each other because my dad left Selene for my mum." He said, Morgan swore she saw a look of pain cross his face and she felt her heart fall.

"Oh. I never knew" She said. How come Cal didn't tell her about Hunter? They didn't keep things from each other. Well at least she didn't.

"Morgan!" She heard Cal yell. He walked in between her and Hunter, trying to keep them apart.

He looked at Morgan, searching her face.

"What ever he told you there all lies! Don't believe him! I love you, he is feeding you lies to get you to hate me. Don't listen to him." He yelled.

"Cal, what are you-" She started.

"Everything he says is lies. I would never hurt you or lie." He pleaded.

"What are you talking about? Hunter hasn't said anything!" She yelled back panicking.

Cal turned to face Hunter his face red with anger.

"You bastard! You come here and feed lies to MY girlfriend and ruin my life!" He screamed with his fist clenched.

"I haven't said anything. I thought I should leave that to you." Hunter said ready for battle.

"Get out!" Hunter walked past Cal and slammed the door shut.

"What was all that about? What lies? What aren't you telling me?" She yelled right back at him. He was keeping something big from her.

"Nothing. Just forget everything he said. Forget tonight." He said stepping closer to her.

"No I won't. I can't forget that. Tell me!" She screamed stepping back.

"There is nothing to tell. And don't even think of going anywhere near him!" He threatened.

"I will do what I like!" She yelled. She stormed out of the house and slammed the door. If Cal wasn't going to give her answers she knew someone who would.

Now that was longer. Next part coming up soon. Review! I hate it when people don't review it makes me think no one likes the story! 


	3. Truths

Hey everyone. Thank you to Raynornlimegreen, wiccan-gal and nofurylikewiccansscorned who reviewed my last chapters! You made me smile lots. Please keep them coming. The more reviews I get the more I update! I no your all capable of updating because you've reviewed other peoples!

Raynornlimegreen: I'm really happy you're updating Mercy of the sun finding home! It's on my favourites list.

Disclaimer: I do not own sweep or the sweep characters.

Chapter 3 Truths

Morgan stormed out of Cals house slamming the door behind her. If he wasn't going to give her answers she knew who would.

She climbed into her car and sent Hunter a witch message.

_Meet me at the cemetery. _

Morgan got to the cemetery and got out of the car. She walked up to a grave stone and sat on top of it, waiting for Hunter. She was certain he would come.

Sitting there made Morgan remember her and Cals first kiss. It felt so right. At that moment she knew she was a blood witch. She was so happy but at the same time so sad. She knew that all her life she had been lied to and she knew then that nothing would ever be the same. She was right.

At that moment she felt Hunter pull up in his car and walk towards her. She jumped off the stone and stood up straight.

"Why did you call me here?" He asked straight to the point.

"I need answers." She demanded. "What lies did Cal think you were going to tell me? Why are you here?"

Hunter looked Morgan straight in the eye. She was so beautiful he thought. Her eyes were deep and she was full of power. Why was she with Cal? He wasn't good enough for her Hunter thought.

"I work for the council." He began taking a step towards Morgan. "I'm a Seeker"

Morgan had heard of the council. She had heard Cal talk of them with hate. From what shed heard they were just a bunch of witches who thought they knew everything and who have the right to control people's lives. But she didn't know what a Seeker was.

Hunter saw Morgan's confused face.

"A Seeker is a witch who hunts down other witches who are abusing there powers. They have the right to strip them when they are caught." He answered her silent question.

"Then why are you here? There is no one here abusing there powers. There are only a few blood witches who live here." She asked confused.

"So you think. Morgan, Cal isn't who you think he is." He said taking another step closer.

"What?"

"Did you know Cal is a woodbane?" He asked.

"No" Morgan whispered. Cal had told her he didn't know what clan he was. What else was Cal hiding from her?

"Cal is a dark woodbane. So is Selene. I was sent here by the council to stop them practising dark magick and to strip them of their powers. Selene has been moving to different places, setting up covens and turning good woodbanes bad. Then anyone who doesn't join her she kills. That's what she's doing with Starlocket."

Morgan looked at Hunter with tears threatening to fall. She took a step away from him. It can't be true she thought it can't be.

"No no. You're lying, he's good. I know he is!" She said the tears falling.

"Morgan I'm sorry but it's true." He hated being the one who hurt her. That bastard Cal was going to pay for what he's done, he thought. "You saw how he acted earlier."

Morgan suddenly realised Hunter wasn't lying. Cal had been acting funny. Wanting her to meet his friends who she could tell weren't right. Always wanting to know what she was doing and when.

"That's not all." Hunter said. "Cal and Selene they…" He stopped looking at Morgan sorrowfully.

"What?" Morgan urged.

"They are after your powers. We think they are going to get you to join them and if you don't they will kill you and take your powers." He finished. His mentor had told him that Selene had been planning this with Cals girlfriend. But he was never told it was Morgan.

"No. He loves me. He would never hurt me." Morgan sobbed.

"I'm so sorry." Hunter said closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around her, letting her cry into his shirt. It felt so right to have her in his arms. He hated Cal more then he thought was possible. He was going to kill Cal for causing Morgan pain.

He felt Morgan go stiff in his arms and looked down to see her eyes full of fear. Before he had a chance to ask her what was wrong, he was put into a binding spell.

"I told you not to go near him Morgan." Cal hissed. He walked up to them and dragged Morgan out of his arms. Hunter couldn't move and he just stood there watching as Morgan was pulled away from him. He watched as Cal threw Morgan into his car roughly.

The last thing he heard was Morgan's voice in his head.

_Help. Please!_

Then everything went black.

Review! Review! Review!


	4. Burning Souls

It's the holidays now so hopefully I'll be updating more. Thanks to everyone reviewing, you're all so nice! Sorry anyway on with the story.

TaintedPromises: I no what you mean he would have sensed her powers but he was kind of thrown after saving her and seeing her that he would have been to caught up to. Besides if he had sensed her he wouldn't have thought of her being Cals girlfriend because (in my story) he never knew how powerful she was. Thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Sweep or the characters.

In this chapter Morgan knows that Ciaran killed her mum but she doesn't know he is her dad.

Chapter 4 Burning souls

Hunter woke up soon after falling to the ground. He rubbed his head and groggily opened his eyes. He got up and suddenly everything that happened before flashed in front of his eyes.

"Morgan!" He yelled and legged it to his car. He had to find her, to save her. He knew where Cal was taking her and he was not going to let anything happen to her. He would die before seeing Cal and Selene get there hands on Morgan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan had been sitting, locked in a binding spell, in Cals car listening to him rambling on about how he loved her and how he didn't want to do this but he saw no other way.

She had no idea what he was talking about but she was sure he had gone crazy. He had this glint in his eye.

She had been trying to fight her way out of the spell and send someone a witch message asking for help but Cal kept it tight and blocked her from everyone. She was scared.

Cal looked at her and saw her concentrating on breaking the spell. He grabbed her by the hair and shook hard her trying to stop her.

Morgan began to cry. Ever since she leant she was a blood witch everything was going wrong. Now she was going to die and there was nothing she could do. What confused her most was she was upset because she would never see her friends or family again. Or Hunter.

"Stop crying. STOP IT! I have to do it Morgan. I love you I'm sorry but it's the only way. I want us to be together but my mum….she wants you. BUT SHE CAN'T HAVE YOU! I won't let her have you. Please Morgan I'm doing this to save you!" He yelled at her. This only made her cry harder. She was going to die and Cal was going to kill her.

He got to his house and dragged her out of the car by her hair. He threw her into the Seomar which she hated. She hit the back hall and blacked out. But not before she heard the sounds of a match being struck and flames.

She woke up a little while later and was forced to cover her mouth as clouds of smoke entered her body.

She screamed. Big mistake. She swallowed tonnes of air and began gasping for breath. There was no way out. Cal had locked all the doors and this place had no windows. She was trapped.

Morgan huddle herself in a ball and waited for the smoke to consume her. She was going to die the same way as her mum did, killed by someone who was supposed to love her. Morgan cried harder. She couldn't scream, besides no one would hear her.

Morgan suddenly heard someone calling her name. I must be hallucinating she thought.

"Morgan please if you're in there call!" Hunter yelled.

_I'm in here. _She messaged. If she opened her mouth she would be as good as dead.

_Stand at the very back I'm coming_

Hunter sounded full of panic and she did as he said and crawled back.

She heard crashing and felt the walls around her crumble. She looked up and saw Hunter grasp her and throw her around his shoulders. He carried her out and set her down far away from the burning building.

"Morgan! Are you ok?" He asked, filled with worry.

"I'm fine." She chocked. She looked up at Hunter and smiled. For the second time today he had saved her life. It was handy having him around.

Morgan stood up carefully, Hunter supporting her by her elbows making sure she didn't fall.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should see a doctor. Come on I'll get you-"

"I'm fine. Please Hunter. I just want to get away from here. I'll tell you what happened." She interrupted.

"Ok, I'll take you back to mine." He led her to his battered up car which he used to ram into the Seomar and began to drive to his house.

The journey was made in silence. Hunter kept looking at Morgan to make sure she was ok. When he looked at her he saw the sadness in her eyes and the tears that she wanted to spill. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be ok, but he knew it wouldn't be. Not for awhile. Cal had caused her all this pain and there was nothing he could do. No matter how much he wanted to.


	5. Clinging

Thanks for all the reviews. I missed out Book 3 so Hunter does not go over the cliff yay! Oh and this story does start out quite fluffy but it will get angst (sorry) but if you do like angst stories I suggest you read my other story Lost Without You. That's really sad. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep characters.

Chapter 5

When they got to Hunters house he helped Morgan in and told her to sit on the couch while he made her some tea to help her.

Hunter went into the kitchen and looked around the corner to check on Morgan. She had her knees tucked up to her chest and she was crying into herself. Hunter felt Morgan's pain but before he did anything he had to find out what happened.

He walked back in and gave Morgan the tea, encouraging her to drink it. Morgan pulled a face.

"It will help" He whispered and Morgan continued drinking.

She was happy he was here. She felt safe with him but the pain was unbearable. Cal had betrayed her. He used her as if she was an assignment his mother set for him. All he wanted was her powers and he didn't love her at all. She loved him even after everything. He had shown her her heritage and he was her first boyfriend. Her first love.

She looked up at Hunter with red swollen eyes and he smiled at her. She gave him a watery smile back.

"Morgan, I need to know what happened." She knew he would ask her this, but she wasn't ready to go over what happened yet. "I know you don't think your ready but I need to know so I can catch them."

"He took me in his car to his house…he kept saying he loved me and he didn't want to do it but he couldn't see any other way. He said…he said if I didn't join them then his mum would kill me and he said that he…he wouldn't let her. He would do it himself." Morgan burst into tears that she couldn't hold in any longer. "They just wanted my powers, he never loved me he was just using me" She cried.

Hunter once again wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest clutching at him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt the pain radiating Morgan.

When Morgan's cries died down she pulled away from him wiping her eyes.

"How about you go take a shower and I'll put your clothes in the wash?" Hunter offered and Morgan nodded grimly. "Are your parents expecting you back soon?" He asked.

"No, I told them I would stay at Brees after the circle. Oh god everyone is waiting for us!" She said suddenly realising what she and Cal would be doing right now if things were normal.

"I'll call them you take a shower." He said and Morgan walked upstairs.

She climbed into the shower and cried for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Her whole life had been a lie and she thought that when Cal came she was finally living the life she was supposed to but that was a lie too.

Hunter went to go knock on the bathroom door to ask whether Morgan was ok but when he went to knock he heard her sobs. He decided to leave her there wasn't much he could do no matter how much he wanted to.

Morgan came downstairs wearing some of Sky's clothes that Hunter had left outside the door. She had tied her hair back and felt better after having a shower.

"Are you ok?" Hunter asked when he saw her.

"Better" She answered.

"Look, if you don't want to face your parents just yet I was thinking you could stay here tonight. You could sleep in my room and I will take the couch?" Hunter offered.

Morgan smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, for everything."

Hunter smiled back. "Come on I'll show you my room" He said leading her upstairs.

He opened a door to reveal a decent sized room. It was full of boxes and the room was practically bare about from a few photographs which Morgan suspected where of his family.

"Just sleep and we can talk more in the morning." He said. Morgan climbed into the bed and immediately felt exhausted.

"Morgan, I'm really sorry for everything that's happened. I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's ok, there's not much that could have been done." Hunter turned to walk about but Morgan stopped him.

"Hunter. I don't want to be alone. Could you please just stay with me?" Morgan asked shyly. She didn't mean it in the romantic way she just needed someone with her to make her feel safe.

Hunter just smiled and climbed into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her small body and she laid her head on his chest. They both fell asleep that way, lost in each others arms.

Hunter awoke that morning and looked down to see Morgan sleeping peacefully. He knew he shouldn't be but Hunter felt incredibly happy. He loved waking up and seeing her face bathed in the morning light. He loved having her in his arms and he didn't want it to end.

Morgan stirred and sleepily opened her eyes. She was shocked at first to see Hunter but then the events of what happened the night before came flooding back.

"Morning" He said sleepily.

"Morning" She replied. "What's the time?"

"Just gone 9" He replied.

Morgan untangled herself from his embrace and climbed out of bed to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and immediately felt depressed. He eyes were swollen and red and her hair was a mess.

"Well, I was just locked in a burning building" She mumbled to herself and went back into the bedroom. Hunter was no longer there and she sensed him in the kitchen.

She walked down and saw him making breakfast. She sat down on a chair around the small table and waited for Hunter to set down a plate of food. She scoffed it down hungrily and felt a lot better after eating something.

"How are you feeling?" Hunter asked concerned.

"Better" She said smiling. She was going to be saying that alot from now on.

Hunter was just about to speak when the phone rang. He excused himself and went to answer it.

"Hey Kennet" He answered.

"Hunter I got your message. So they have just gone?" Hunters mentor asked. Hunter had called him earlier and left a message on his machine telling him what had happened.

"Yes, but I have a feeling they will be coming back for Morgan" He answered in a hushed voice so Morgan wouldn't hear.

"Yes your right. I want you to stay there." He said. "Look after Morgan and protect her. Keep her safe and also make sure she doesn't…"

"Turn evil" Hunter finished. He knew there was a possibility that Morgan would.

"Yes. So you do that and while your there try and find any leads on where they've gone and if they are back" He said. "Oh and don't tell Morgan. I don't think she needs to know about this." He said.

"Ok. If you're sure. Bye" Hunter hung up. He wasn't aloud to let Morgan know he was protecting her. He thought that was strange but he looked past that.

He walked back into the kitchen and Morgan told him that she had to get home. You idiot why are you so disappointed, she was going to have to go home sometime. He reminded himself.

He drove Morgan home and stopped outside her house. She didn't get out instead she turned around to look at Hunter.

"Thanks" She said.

Hunter put his hand on top of hers "It's going to be ok you know. I'm going to find them and give them what they deserve. I'm going to help you" He said softly.

Morgan leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she got out and walked up to her house, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Review! Sorry this was quite boring but it had to happen.


	6. Changes

Thanks for the reviews, and you were right my writing in this last chapter wasn't very original but I am going to make this different and more interesting (I hope) anyway this story is like the books but a little bit different sort of. Urgh just read and see what you think. In this chapter the timing is a bit off but just bare with me. I'm missing out book 3 where David is stripped because it doesn't work with what I have planned so the party is now a party celebrating Alyces birthday. Sorry if this confuses you.

Disclaimer: I do not own sweep or any of the sweep characters.

Chapter 6 Changes

It was a month since Cal and Selene had disappeared. Morgan and Bree were now friends again and Morgan and Hunter had become good friends. He was teaching her about Wicca and helping protect her and he was now joint leader of the coven Kithic. After Cal left, the two covens joined together to make one big one.

There had been no sign of Cal or Selene but they were bound to come back. Things were getting better though.

"Hey, Morgan!" Bree yelled. Morgan turned around and saw Bree running after her.

"Hi." She greeted laughing at the puffed out Bree.

"Didn't you here me calling, must have been off in a land of your own!" She said.

"Sorry" When school had finished Morgan had been walking to her car. She was in a land of her own. She was thinking about Hunter. They were good friends. That was it. But Morgan felt more then that for him and could never stop thinking about him. But he didn't seem to feel the same way.

"Anyway, you are coming to the party tonight for Alyces birthday?" Bree asked.

"Of course. Mary K is getting on outfit ready for me obviously." Morgan laughed. She had absolutely no clothes sense so it was always down to her sister to get her ready.

"Good. We have to find you a good looking witch. I've found mine" Bree said happily.

"Oh yeah, who?" Morgan asked.

"Ok, this may sound crazy but I know that he is into me because he's always looking at me, you know, with that look that just tells you he wants you badly. Anyway he isn't my usual type which makes it strange but I really really like him, a lot." Bree rambled excitedly. Morgan had never seen her so worked up over a boy.

"Wow, he sounds special, who is he?"

Bree bit her lip and then said "Hunter!"

Morgan looked at her blankly, No please not Hunter he's mine Morgan's mind screamed, but then saw her look of expectation.

"Oh, Hunter. Well, he's nice." Morgan sighed. She never expected this. Bree was right Hunter wasn't her type. Why did she always go for the ones Morgan really liked! Morgan knew that against Bree she didn't stand a chance. "I'm really happy for you Bree."

Bree let out an excited laugh. "Really? I'm so glad for a minute there I thought you were going to say you didn't like him. This one is special Morgan I will not be letting him get away so easily. Tonight I'm going to dress up so I will be irresistible. Tonight is the night!" Bree said.

"Great. Look Bree I have to go. I'll see you tonight. Bye" Morgan walked off and got in her car. She drove home. Bree and Hunter, Bree and Hunter. That was all Morgan could think about. Morgan really liked Hunter but if Bree liked him there was nothing she could do. But she knew it was going to be agony seeing them together and knowing that will never be her.

"Morgan!" Mary K yelled from her bedroom. Morgan stepped out of the bathroom connecting there rooms and looked at the outfit she was holding up.

"Wow, I love it thank you!" Mary K was holding up a long flowing skirt that was layered with different coloured greens. The top was sleeveless and was green also with layered colours. It looked very nice.

"Get this on then I can do your make up." She said.

Morgan did as she was told. She put it on and felt a lot more feminine. She sat down on a chair in front of her mirror and kept still while her sister put on her make-up.

When she was done she had managed to make Morgan's eyes look big and beautiful. Her lips were deep red and looked bigger. Better. Morgan thought that compared to her usual look she looked attractive.

"You are a miracle worker!" She thanked Mary K and she went to get herself ready. Morgan had managed to persuade her to come to the party because her favourite band was playing there. She was cautious because she still wasn't used to or happy about Wicca but she let it go and said yes.

"You are looking to impress someone Morgan?" Mary K asked in the car on the way over there.

"No." She said. She knew what Mary K was talking about.

"Oh, that's strange I thought maybe you were hoping someone…Oh I don't know maybe Hunter would notice you" Mary K said smirking.

"Shut up. He's just a friend. Besides Bree likes him so…" Morgan trailed off.

"Ok." She left it at that but was still smirking.

They got out of the car in front of Practical Magick and walked in. The party had already started and it was already quite full. Morgan looked around and felt Hunter behind her. She turned around and he looked up feeling her looking at him. She gave him a small smile and turned to look at her sister who looked nervous.

"Don't look so scared. They don't bite." Morgan teased and Mary K lightened up.

Hunter walked away from his conversation with a member of Starlocket when he saw Morgan. She looked beautiful and he was trying his best not to grab her and run away with her. She gave him a small smile which made him go weak. He had wanted Morgan ever since he met her but he hadn't done anything. He was giving her space but all he wanted to do was hold her forever.

He walked up behind her and Morgan turned around. He looked into her big brown eyes and she looked into his.

"Hey" He said.

"Hi. You've met my sister Mary K." Her sister stepped out from behind her and he was forced to pull his gaze away from Morgan.

"Hi again" He said to her. She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back.

"You look really nice." He said turning back to Morgan and he saw her blushing. He didn't know why she wasn't used to compliments she was gorgeous how could she not get any.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She said.

"You know Mary K; you should go ask Alyce if you can talk to the band?" He said turning back to Mary K. The truth was he wanted to talk to Morgan alone.

"Ok." She took the hint and walked away.

"She's still not used to this Wicca stuff. I had to do a lot of persuading to get her here." Morgan said staring after her sister.

"She'll get used to it. Don't worry about her." He said. Morgan sighed. She was always concerned about her sister, especially after they caught some idiot trying to rape her. He knew if he ever caught someone doing that to Morgan he would kill them.

Morgan was just about to say something when she was cut off by Bree calling her.

"Hey, you were hiding from me or something. Hey Hunter" She said. She was wearing a black halter neck top and a short pink skirt.

"Hi Bree" He answered. Bree gave Morgan an excitedly glance and Morgan looked away. What's that about? Hunter thought.

"Hey Morgan you don't mind if I steal Hunter away from you do you?" She asked. Hunter gave Morgan a confused look and she smiled weakly.

"Sure." She said.

"Come on Hunter, let's dance." She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"No, Bree I can't dance really." He said struggling.

"Well, let me teach you." She put took his hands and placed them on her hip and put her arms around his neck and pulled him close, their lips almost touching.

Hunter didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to be dancing with Bree and he couldn't stop thinking about what impression this would be sending Morgan. He looked towards her and saw her looking at them sadly. When she saw him looking at her she turned away and walked through the crowd away from them. He turned to look at Bree and she was smiling at him. She knew she had him exactly where she wanted him. She leaned in a pressed a kiss to his lips. It was soft at first and Hunter tried to pull away but she only pulled him closer deepening it.

They pulled away and Hunter didn't know what to do. Not good he thought. Please say Morgan didn't see that he silently begged. He looked over Brees shoulder and sure enough Morgan was standing there looking at them sadly. She looked Hunter in the eye painfully and then turned away. He watched her find Mary K then they exited. Hunter couldn't help but feel like he had lost her. He wasn't even interested in Bree.

He was just about to go after her but Bree pulled him to the side.

"You know I've wanted you for so long." She said running a hand down his chest. "And now I have you" She gave him another long kiss.

Hunter mouth hung open as Bree whispered in his ear.

"Let's go back to your place" She whispered.

"We really shouldn't." But it was too late she had already grabbed his hand and dragged him to his car.

They drove to Hunters house. She wasn't going to stay the night Hunter told himself. He didn't want to upset her by rejecting here though. He didn't even like Bree there was no way…

Bree stepped out of the car and walked into his house. Sky must have been in.

"Bree you can't-" He was cut off by Bree throwing herself at him and pulling them backwards onto the couch. She kissed him and started undoing his shirt.

Hunter pulled away. Things were getting too far. But how was he going to throw her out she did not seem like she was going to be going. He was stuck.

Review Review. Sorry if this is really similar to the books but it does change.


	7. Discovery

Hi sorry if I made Bree sound like a slut but I wanted her to throw herself at Hunter so that it didn't seem like his fault (much I mean who could resist him). Anyway hope you like this chapter and keep the reviews coming. You know how much I love them :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the sweep characters.

Chapter 7 Discovery

Hunter woke up and rolled over only to fall and land with a thud on the floor. With a groan Hunter stood up rubbing his hand over his head. He looked up and remembered he slept on the couch that night because Bree insisted on staying the night because she 'didn't feel safe going home at that time'. He was not going to share a bed with her so he came and slept downstairs.

Hunter felt Morgan walking up the drive and quickly gathered up his bed sheets and stuffed them in a cupboard.

He walked to the door after running a hand through his hair making it stand up on end. He sighed and opened it.

"Hell-" Morgan stopped and stared at him.

"What?" Hunter looked down and realised he was only wearing a pair of baggy sweats, no T-shirt.

"I…I'm sorry…this…this must be a…a bad time. I'm so sorry" Morgan stuttered glowing bright red.

"Morgan wait-" He stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and chest.

"Morning Baby" Came Brees voice from behind. She kissed his back seductable.

"Err…Bree" Hunter stuttered himself detangling himself from Bree. He looked at Morgan who looked sad, upset and embarrassed all at once.

"Oh, I…I'm really sorry I'll come back later. Bye" Morgan quickly turned and rushed to her car driving away.

Crap. Hunter thought. She was bound to get the wrong idea from that. He was standing half naked on the door step looking disorientated, messed up hair and Bree hanging from his back.

He shut the door and walked into the kitchen, sighing. Bree followed.

"So, what are we doing today?" Bree asked wrapping around him again.

"I don't know about you but I have to talk to Morgan" He said coldly walking away from Bree and into the living room after making himself some tea.

"Why do you need to see her?" She asked. Hunter wished she would just go she had caused enough trouble already.

"I just do. It's private." He said coldly again.

"You can tell me. I mean what's the deal with you guys?" Bree asked again.

"I help her that's all." He didn't know how much Bree knew about what had happened before and he wasn't about to go make things worse by telling Bree something Morgan didn't want her to know.

"Ok, well I'll come with you. Then maybe we can go for a walk and see a film or something?" Bree said hopefully.

"I can't Bree, I'm really busy. I don't think you should come with me to Morgan's either like I said it's private. In fact I think you should go now." He said getting up and motioning to the door.

"Ok then. I'll see you later you can count on that." She kissed him hard and passionately before Hunter pulled away and she left. Once again Hunter sighed and walked up the stairs to get changed. Then he would go to Morgans and tell her what really happened. He didn't want her thinking for one moment that he wanted Bree, when really all he wanted was her.

He got to Morgans and climbed out of the car and walked to the front door. Morgan felt him coming up the walk and she really didn't want to talk to him. When she got home from his house she went up to her room and cried. She didn't know why. Well actually she did, it's because it hurt so much seeing him with someone else but she knew she would never have him. He would never feel the same way about her.

Hunter rang the door bell continuously. He knew Morgan was alone in the house and that she was in fact home. He wasn't leaving until he talked to her and made her believe he was not interested in Bree.

_Morgan we have to talk, come down _Hunter sent.

Morgan decided he wasn't going to be going anywhere. They had to talk eventually. She walked downstairs and opened the door. Her stupid mind was actually disappointed to see him fully dressed. Morgan scolded herself at even thinking that.

"Hi" He said taking Morgan in. He thought she was beautiful even if she didn't try or think it herself.

"Hey" She said shyly.

"Morgan what you saw it wasn't what you think Bree-" Hunter began.

"It's ok. You don't have to explain to me. It's none of my business what you two do."

"But I want you to know Morgan we did not spend the night together! She came round and insisted she stayed the night so I told her to take my bed and I took the couch. Nothing happened I swear." Hunter said looking Morgan straight in the eye.

"It's ok." Morgan said not meeting his gaze anymore.

"You do believe me right?" Hunter asked.

"Of course." Morgan said simply even though she knew what Bree was like and she knew how much she liked Hunter so she was pretty sure they had 'done it'.

"Morgan! I'm telling the truth! I don't even like Bree!" Hunter practically yelled.

"How can you not like Bree? I mean she's everything a boy wants! Don't go telling me you don't like her! I'm not stupid." Morgan yelled back.

"She's nothing I want in a girl! There is only one girl that I want and that's-" He stopped himself before he went too far.

"What? Who?" Morgan asked quiet again.

"You" Hunter whispered. He took a step closer to her so they were almost touching. Morgans breathing became heavy as she felt his breath on her face.

"You're everything I want." He whispered against her lips. Then he leant down and kissed her softly. Morgan responded by wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her hips. The kiss deepened and Hunter backed her against the wall. She knew this was wrong but it felt so right.

"Hunter" Morgan moaned before pushing him away.

He looked at her confused. "What is it?" He asked concerned that he had hurt her.

"What is it? You're with Bree! This is wrong." She said. She knew Bree probably wouldn't forgive her if she found out.

"No we aren't. Well she thinks we are but I'll finish it, I just want you." He pleaded. He had to make her see.

"I can't. Hunter you don't realise just how much Bree likes you. I can't take you away from her and hurt her like that. She would never forgive me." Morgan said.

"I'll tell her I'm not ready for a relationship yet and then we can go public later?" Hunter said trying to find another way. There had to be one.

"Hunter I'm sorry I can't do this." Morgan said before turning around and quickly walking into her house. She ran up to her room and threw herself on her bed leaving Hunter standing there staring at the spot where she stood.

"But I love you" He whispered. After what had just happened he wasn't going to give up. He wanted Morgan more then he wanted to live. He knew if he didn't have Morgan then he would find it impossible to live. He climbed into his car ready to find Bree and end it. Then he would show Morgan that they are meant for each other. That they are muirn beatha dans. He suddenly realised that was exactly what they were.

Review Review! Tell me what you think.


	8. Barriers

A/N Sorry everyone I know it has been ages since I updated but school started again and they have loaded me with homework and revision because we have exams soon and everything has just been crazy! I will update quicker next time (I hope).

Ok I know I confused everyone with my last chapter so here is what's happening:

1. Hunter and Morgan are friends even though they have a lot stronger feelings for each other.

2. Bree also fancies Hunter and at the party practically throws herself at him and him being the lovely guy that he is just couldn't hurt her feelings and tell her to get lost.

3. So she ends up going home with him and stays over but nothing happens except kissing which Hunter couldn't stop. But staying over gives Bree the wrong idea and she thinks they are now dating.

4. When Morgan came over she saw them together and immediately assumed they are now together. When Hunter goes over to explain nothing happened they end up kissing and telling each other how they feel.

5. Morgan then realises they can't be together until he sets Bree straight.

6. Hunter tells Morgan he will find Bree and 'break up' with her because he knows she thinks they are together but to him they are not.

Ok now I can see why you were confused. Sorry I'll make it better. I hope that helps.

Chapter 8 Barriers

Hunter drove out of Morgan's drive and began to look for Bree. He went to his house first, hoping she would still be there. When he got there he searched but realised she wasn't there. He had to find her quick and sort this out. He had to make Bree realise that they aren't together and they never will be no matter what happened last night. Goddess this was such a mess how did things get this complicated? He asked himself.

He didn't know where else to look for her except her house so he tried there. He knocked on the door but no-one answered. He sensed no-one was in and walked back to his car. He suddenly realised she might be in Practical Magick so he drove there hoping desperately that that was where she was. The longer this went on the more Bree would think they were together. Why wouldn't she? Hunter thought, he didn't exactly tell her straight. How stupid was he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan sat in her living room her knees tucked against her chest and her arms hugging them. She and Hunter had finally told each other how they felt but yet now they couldn't be together. She was just going to wait and when Hunter set things straight with Bree then maybe things can be how they should be, Morgan and Hunter together. That was all Morgan wanted.

Morgan jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't sensed anyone coming up the walk.

She reluctantly got up and went to answer the door. She opened it to reveal a very happy, smiley Bree.

"Hey!" She cheered as Morgan let her in shutting the door behind her.

"Hi" Morgan sighed. It was obvious Hunter hadn't talked to Bree yet.

"I just thought you might want to hear the juicy details of last night! Oh god Morgan I don't think I've ever felt happier. I mean last night it just felt right, being with Hunter I mean. He was so sweet and gentle. We only made out but still that's all it took for me to realise…" Bree trailed off.

"Realise what?" Morgan choked out finally. Listening to Bree describe how happy she was made her feel so guilty.

Bree bit her bottom lip and looked at Morgan "It made me realise that I really do love him." She said happily.

That did it. That was all it took for Morgan's heart to drop and stop beating. Morgan knew now that she and Hunter couldn't be together. Even if he was to tell Bree they aren't together, Morgan still couldn't hurt her best friend that way. Bree would never forgive her for taking Hunter away from her. Morgan knew how hard it was for Bree to let anyone in let alone love anyone after what happened between her parents.

"What?" Morgan asked forcing the tears back.

"I love him Morgan. I've never loved anyone like this; he just makes me feel like a whole new person. I feel safe with him. I feel free. All I want to do is stay with him forever." Bree exclaimed. She had no idea that that was exactly how Morgan felt inside.

"I…I'm…I'm really happy for you" Morgan stuttered.

Bree jumped up and hugged Morgan. "Thank you. Don't worry I have found my soul mate and you will find yours." Bree told her.

Morgan just sat there numbly. It felt like the world had just been dropped down on top of her. She couldn't breathe. It felt worse then when she found about Cal.

"I have to get going. I want to go find Hunter and well just be with him! I'll see you later!" Bree bounced off as Morgan watched her walk out of her house.

When she saw that she was gone she let the tears fall. She knew now that there was no chance off her and Hunter ever being together, no matter how much she wanted it.

She walked toward the phone and dialled the number for his house.

"Hello." Hunter answered. He had given up on his search for Bree he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hunter…I…I can't do it." Morgan said sadly.

"Morgan? Morgan are you ok? What's happened?" Hunter said concerned.

"Bree has been round. Hunter she loves you. We can't be together, ever. It isn't right." Morgan said more clearly.

"What are you talking about? Yes we can!" Hunter said.

"No we can't. Don't call me or come round. Nothing will change." Morgan said all emotion gone from her voice.

"Morgan-!" Hunter said before Morgan hung up on him. If she heard his voice one more time then she knew she would fall apart.

Hunter just stared at the phone. Morgan had just hung up on him before he even had a chance to speak. After hearing what she had said he had a lot to say. He was about to walk out of the door to go and change her mind when he heard Sky.

"Give her some time Hunter. I may not know what's going on but if she is upset then give her some time. Let her cool down." Hunter turned around to see Sky staring at him calmly. He decided she was probably right. She was a girl after all.

He walked up to his room and lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. The words of what Morgan had said still rang in his mind. 'She loves you" If that was true then he was in trouble.

Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming! I know this wasnt really worth the wait sorry. Sorry it took so long to update ill be quicker next time. I was going to write more but I'm really tired and I have to get up early tomorrow so you'll have to wait! Maybe if I get lots of reviews I'll update tomorrow…


	9. Escaping

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and especially thanks to Jenal who has been very nice! Hopefully this chapter is better then the last, Morgan is a bit mopey but well I would be if Hunter was with someone else. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep characters.

Chapter 9 Escaping.

Morgan sat alone in her room. She had called Hunter an hour ago, telling him not to call or go after her. It looked like he had taken her advice. Morgan didn't know why but she felt more angry and hurt at that. Maybe he had taken the hint and wasn't going to press things. Maybe he didn't want to she thought. Morgan grabbed a book off her desk and chucked it at the wall letting out a small sob. She just wanted to run to somewhere where she would never be hurt again. There isn't such a place she thought bitterly.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Morgan to jump. She hadn't felt anyone come. She wiped the tears away and walked downstairs. She opened the door to reveal an older woman in a long black coat and short brown hair. She looked about 40.

"So are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to let me in?" She asked jokily.

"Oh. Yeah sorry come in." Morgan said letting her through. She cast out her senses and could tell she was a strong witch.

"Do you do that with everyone?" She asked.

"Do what? Oh cast my senses? Um yea. Sorry I've had a lot of reasons not to trust people." Morgan said honestly.

"Of course dear" She said softly, taking a seat at the table.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked wearily.

"Oh sorry. My names Jane. I'm from the council."

"Oh" Morgan said taking a seat opposite her. "Is there something wrong?" She asked worried now.

"Oh no dear not really. I'm just here to inform you that the council have decided to have me replace Hunter's job here" She smiled softly.

"What! They are firing him?"

"No, no he is still a seeker. I'm not taking over that job. I mean his position as your teacher." She explained.

"I don't understand. That isn't his job he just does that to help me because he wants to" Morgan said confused.

"Well actually the council told him to stay here and teach you, keep an eye on you."

"What? So he has just been spying on me and reporting back to you!"

"No of course not. It isn't like that"

Morgan couldn't believe it. She thought Hunter was teaching her as her friend because he wanted to but now she knew that it was all a lie. He was doing it because he had to. She was his assignment just like she had been Cals.

"We just thought that with Cal being spotted in the area again that-"

"What!" Morgan shrieked. Cals back, she panicked. It just kept getting worse.

"You didn't know? Hunter was supposed to tell you" Jane said.

"He knew? He never said?" Morgan asked thinking of how it was another thing he had kept from her.

"I'm sure he meant to. Anyway I'm going to be your teacher from now on. I'll help protect you so Hunter will be able to get back to his job as a Seeker" She said calmly.

"His proper job you mean." Morgan said numbly. It hurt her so much to know he wasn't her friend and never was. He never had any choice about it. She was his job. She was also the thing holding him back.

"Yes. Look if you don't mind I will leave now and come back tomorrow and talk about it further."

"Yeah sure" Morgan said thinking to herself.

Jane crept out while Morgan stared off into space, glued to her chair. Not only had Hunter lied to her twice but Cal was back and probably after her and she was being watched and monitored by the council. Nothing was right.

She had to get away, from everything. If she stayed here she would only be hurt further. She would only hurt people further. Morgan ran upstairs and grabbed a back pack and stuffed it with clothes, some money, her book of shadows and anything else she might need. Her parents were both at work and Mary K was round a friend's house so she would be gone before anyone came home.

She ran downstairs and took her keys off the hook and ran out to her car. She threw her bag in and drove away. She didn't know where she was going; she only knew that she had to go.

A/N Please review I love them and it helps me to know if you like it or not. I can't update for awhile because I have exams next week but i will try. Wish me Luck!


	10. Alone

**A/N. Thank you for all the reviews. Yay my exams are over so I'm happy which means I will be writing a lot more. If I do use words like 'Mum' and 'round instead of 'is at' well that's because I am English and that's what I say so if I do that with other words then ignore it. It's hard to write American when your not. Also sorry if I don't know anything about how to get to places in America and stuff like that for the same reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the sweep characters.**

Chapter 10 Alone

Morgan threw her head out of the car window screaming at a violent passer-by.

"Get out of my way you idiot! Learn to drive!" She yelled, red faced. "Bloody prick" she said to herself settling down again.

She had been driving for about an hour and a half. She didn't know where she was going at first so she just drove. She ended up on the way to New York. But right now she was stuck in a huge queue.

Her cell had been going off none stop for the past half hour so when she heard that annoying ring tone again she was very close to throwing it out of the window. Luckily she just switched it off and threw it onto the back seat. Morgan knew they would have worked out what had happened by now and she was determined to get as far away as possible.

"No chance of that" She said angrily to herself slamming her hand down on the horn one more time.

_Morgan?_

Crap, Morgan thought. Hunter had found out already. She had to get out of this jam before he came after her. She had done her best to make sure he wouldn't be able to trace her with spells but that wasn't her best skill so she knew he would be able to break them soon.

_Where are you?_

She heard his concerned voice in her head once again. She felt really guilty when she heard his worried voice but tried to forget about him. Block him out just block him out she commanded herself.

_Morgan! _

He said more urgently. She closed her eyes and focussed on blocking him. She sighed and learned back on her seat. That should keep him quiet for awhile but what is she going to do when he tries to find her. Would she be able to keep away from him?

XXXXXX

Hunter sat with his head in his hands. Morgan was gone and she wouldn't reply to his messages. She was angry at him he knew that much but how was he supposed to talk to her if she wouldn't let him!

"Bloody hell Morgan what are you playing at!" He said getting up and pacing the room. She wasn't answering his messages and she didn't leave any clue of where she had gone. He was really worried because he knew Cal was close. He had to find Morgan before Cal did.

He had already tried scying but she had blocked him. Sky was helping him but it wasn't making much difference. He might as well be out in his car looking for her. Thinking that he grabbed his keys and headed out to his car, with Sky hot on his heels.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to find her?" Sky asked confused.

"Yep and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Hunter said unlocking the car.

"You can't be serious? You'll never find her by just driving around! She could be anywhere!" Sky insisted looking at Hunter as if he was crazy.

"I know she could be anywhere! That's what I'm worried about, all the time she's out there with no-one knowing where the hell she is, then the more danger she is in! Besides I have a feeling she's heading towards New York." He said looking Sky straight in the eye.

"How could you possibly know that?" She said unconvinced.

"I just do ok? I can't believe she's just gone like this." He said to himself as he climbed into the car.

"Wait! Hunter, where are you going?" Bree said bouncing up to the passenger's window from nowhere.

"What do you want Bree?" Hunter snapped impatiently. He couldn't deal with her now.

"I thought we could go have a picnic alone, you know so we can have some time together." She said happily fluttering her eyelashes.

"Can't. I'm going somewhere." He said simply.

"Where?" She asked.

"To find Morgan." Hunter said tapping his fingers on the wheel. All he wanted to do was drive away and find Morgan safe. He blamed Bree for everything. If Bree hadn't come on to him and given Morgan the impression that they were together then Morgan would be with him…maybe.

"Why, she's at home?" Bree asked confused.

"No she's not. She's run away and I'm going to find her."

"What! Right then I'm coming with you." Bree decided getting into the car without waiting for an answer.

"What? No you can't. You have to stay here and help Sky look." He protested.

"No way. Morgan is my best friend. If she is in trouble I'm going to help find her." She held up a finger. "And don't even try and talk me out of it."

Hunter couldn't be bothered to argue. As long as he got out of here and on the road then he didn't care. Sighing he pulled out of his drive and went in the direction of New York City.

XXX

Finally Morgan arrived and managed to get a room at some horrible Motel. It was only for a night until she sorted something out that was more permanent.

Morgan shuddered. She didn't like thinking that she was going to live here. Away from all she knew and everything she called home. She couldn't bear to think of never seeing her family or friends, or of never seeing Hunter. Even thinking about it caused her to physically ache with longing. Still, she kept thinking about how he had lied to her about everything.

"No, I bet he is happy now. He can be with Bree and won't have to put up with watching out for me and teaching me stuff. It's not like he really cares. Not really." She murmured to herself.

Morgan sat down on the grubby bed sheets on what was supposed to be a bed. She was about to start a new life, and she had never felt so alone.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW or I'll take as long as I did last time hehe


	11. Blending

**Thanks everyone for reviewing sorry its take so long for me to update I've been so busy but I bet that's everyone's excuse! Anyway on with the story. By the way, anything that I write about America or stuff in it isn't true (as far as I know) because I've never been there so I haven't got a clue. Just had to get that sorted. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep Characters.**

Chapter 11 Blending

Driving was agony for Hunter. Every now and again Bree would ask questions like 'Why would Morgan just leave?', 'I wonder what's wrong', 'Do you think it's because of Cal?', 'Where do you think she's gone?' It was killing him. He never realised how annoying Bree could really be. He guessed it was all because he was desperate to get to Morgan and to make sure she's safe. Still right now he was resisting the urge to stop the car and throw her out.

"Let's play a game!" Bree said clapping her hands.

"No way. I don't want to play a game Bree. All I want to do is get to Morgan. Ok?" Hunter said stressed.

"Oh come on. We've got loads of time to kill before we get anywhere near where you think she is plus it will cheer you up! Ok…I spy with my little eye something beginning with…C!" She began.

"Bree I told you I'm not playing." He said.

"Yes you are now it begins with C" She continued.

Sighing Hunter guessed he might as well play. He would rather play then have to listen to her whining instead.

"I don't know. What about car?" He said deliberately not trying hard.

"Oh my God! How did you guess? I thought if I picked an obvious one then you wouldn't guess it! You're cleverer then I thought." She said obviously impressed. By what, Hunter had no idea.

"How did I guess? Well let me see. Considering we are surrounded by cars then it's pretty obvious that that's what it was." He said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah" Bree giggled stupidly. "Your turn."

"Fine. R." He said staring at the queue that seemed to stretch for ever.

"No, you have to say the whole thing." She laughed.

"Jeez. I spy with my little eye something beginning with R."

"Ok. R…R….what begins with R? Hmmm" She said thinking to herself and looking around. "Rabbit?" She asked hopefully.

"Where do you see a rabbit?" Hunter asked.

"Oh yeah, good point. What about Radio?"

"No"

"Racket?"

"What do you think?"

"Ok what about rats!" She said looking startled.

"There are no rats around here." He said annoyed.

While Bree was thinking more Hunter cast out his senses to see if he could feel any trace of Morgan here. Luckily he could feel that she had in fact gone this way. He sighed in relief knowing that he had followed his instincts correctly and was now finally getting closer to her.

XXX

Morgan had only been here a few hours but already she hated it. How could someone live like this? She thought. But then she realised. She was going to have to live like this. She scanned the room taking in the cigarette burned stained carpets and damp mucky walls. She saw the entranced to the bathroom and walked though. It looked like a door had been there but obviously it wasn't there anymore. The bathroom was basically just a toilet and a small shower. Morgan walked out again and crawled under the thin sheets. She was so tired. She closed her eyes and tried to release all the stress from today. But as soon as she closed her eyes images of Hunter floated in front of her. His looking scared, tired, worried and in love. She wished it was with her but how did she know. If he had a choice between her and Bree then if it was any other boy then there wouldn't be a choice it would be Bree every time. But this wasn't any other boy. This was Hunter. She loved him more then anything and that's one of the reasons she left. Apart from everything else, she couldn't stand being around him and Bree knowing that she loved him as she did. It would hurt her too much.

Slowly Morgan drifted off to sleep. But not before noticing Hunter cast out his senses looking for her. He was getting close.

XXX

"Do you sense her?" Bree asked watching Hunters face intently.

Hunter sighed. "Only just. She is in New York I got that right, but she's keeping her walls up still so that's all I've got." He said rubbing a hand over his face. He was nearly there, half and hour maybe. He and Bree planned on staying at a Motel for the night. Then spending all the time they have looking for Morgan.

"I still can't think of what it is." Bree stated.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked confused.

"I spy. You said it began with R and I still can't think of what it could be!" She exclaimed.

"Bree look around you. What have we been on all this time?" He said giving her easy clues.

"The world?" She guessed.

"Beginning with R?" He sighed.

"Oh. Oh that's hard."

"Bloody hell Bree! It's ROAD!" He said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that?" She asked herself.

"I can think of a few reasons." He murmured to himself, obviously Bree didn't hear.

XXX

Morgan woke up about 9 the next morning. For her, it was early but she had to make sure she was out of this Motel before Hunter got to New York. It felt like she would be running forever but she didn't care. She had to get away. Everything was going wrong.

She switched on her cell and saw that Hunter had left over 10 messages, each saying the same thing. "Where are you?" Morgan grabbed her back pack filled with all the stuff she needed and stuff she couldn't bear leaving behind and shut her bedroom door. She handed the greasy teenager at the counter her key and walked out of the rusty door. Now she had to find a permanent place to live and a job. This was going to be hard.

Walking down the streets of New York she finally had the chance to take in her surroundings. Yesterday she had be in such a hurry she didn't really look around. Cars lined the streets and people filled the pavements. Here she was just a normal person that nobody really saw. Unlike in Widows Vale where everybody knew who you were. Morgan could easily blend in here and move without anybody even caring, which is what she wanted.

Thanks for all the reviews but guess what! I WANT MORE! That is obvious….


	12. Decisions

**Thanks for all the reviews again everyone is so lovely! Also thanks for all your ideas I will actually be taking a few of them if you don't mind hehe…So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep characters.**

Chapter 12 Decisions

Morgan hung up the last of her new shirts in her wardrobe, or what she assumed was supposed to be a wardrobe. It was actually just 4 planks of wood stuck together to create a bottomless and topless rectangle with a bar at the top for the hangers to be attached to. She had moved into her new flat only an hour ago but she was already settled as she hadn't bought much. The flat was in the rather rougher part of the city and she felt no safer hear then she had in the B&B but she knew she couldn't stay there. For one she couldn't afford it much longer and two Hunter was bound to find her before long.

She stepped back and took a look at her new style of clothes. She had decided that for her to not be noticed and to keep a low profile she had to change and look different. So she went for a shopping trip with the little money she had and bought as much as she could but making sure she had enough money to keep her fed. Her wardrobe was mostly black, black jeans and leather pants, black and red halter tops and shirts that stopped just above her belly button showing her flat stomach. She had bought black boots and converse trainers to complete the look and some deep red lipstick. No-one would ever realise who she was, or who she had been.

A hard knock on her door startled Morgan but she cast out her senses and realised it was no-one she knew. She opened the door and looked at the short middle aged man with a bald head and dirty overalls.

"I need you to fill out this form please." He said in a croaky voice.

"Oh right yeah of course." Morgan said taking the sheet of paper out of the mans stubbly hands. He turned away and walked down the stairs.

Morgan looked at the form and grabbed a pen. The first box said 'Name'. Already she was stumped. She couldn't continue to be Morgan Rowlands. She had to think of a new name, one that would be hard to work out who she was.

"Kelly Harris" She murmured as she filled in the box. She filled in the rest of the sheet and delivered it downstairs to the man at the office.

XXX

Hunter pulled into the B&B and got out of the car with Bree following close behind.

"Why do you think she's here?" Bree asked as they walked through the rusty door.

"I can sense she was or still is here. Her present is really strong here." He said walking up to the desk at the front and looking at the greasy teenager in front of him. "Has a Morgan Rowlands been staying here?" He asked.

"Sorry. I'm not allowed to give out that sort of information." He said shrugging and turning back to playing a game on the B&B computer.

"Excuse me. Could you please tell me if a Morgan Rowlands has been staying here?" Hunter said more forcefully.

"Look mate, are you deaf or summat I can't tell you that." He said looking annoyed and speaking slower.

Hunter continued looking at the guy at the counter. He was actually using magic to force the boy into forgetting the rules and telling him what he needed to know. As if nothing had happened the boy turned back to the computer and found the information quickly.

"Yes she stayed here last night but left this morning." He said blankly then his head cleared and he went back to playing on the computer as if he hadn't said a thing.

Turning to look at Bree he said "Well at least we are on the right track." Then he turned and walked back to the car.

"We should call her from the pay phone." Bree called from behind him. "If she doesn't recognise the number she might pick up. Come on Hunter it's worth a try." He turned and walked to the pay phone. He knew Morgan's number off by heart now and dialled it automatically. But before it had began ringing Bree wrenched it out of his hands and placed it to her ear.

Seeing the look on Hunters face she explained herself. "Look the minute she hears its you on the phone she is bound to hang up she might not with me. She doesn't even know I'm with you."

XXX

Morgan's cell began to vibrate and ring again usually she would have left it to ring but she hadn't sensed it was Hunter who was calling her and she didn't recognise the ID so she answered it.

"Hello?" She said sitting down on her bed.

"Morgan? Oh Morgan! Thank god you picked up!" Bree exclaimed from the other end.

"Bree? What do you want?" Morgan said surprised, she hadn't expected her to call.

"What do I want! Well I want you to come back home!" Bree answered.

"Sorry Bree but that's not going to happen" Morgan said sadly.

"Don't be stupid Morgan you can't stay out there on your own you'll never survive…" Bree didn't have time to finish what she was saying because Hunter had grabbed the phone out of her hand and yelled down the phone.

"Morgan! Where are you? You have to tell me!"

"Hunter…Hunter what….what are you doing with Bree?" She stuttered completely forgetting she wasn't supposed to be talking to him.

"Bree came with me to look for you! Where are you?" He said desperately.

"Oh so you're using me running away as an excuse for you two to have a road trip!" She yelled back angrily.

"What? No! When she realised you had gone and I was going to look for you she gave me no choice but to take her."

"Yeah I'm sure she did! I can't believe you! First you lie about why you're teaching me, then you lie about Cal and now you are continuing to lie about Bree!" Morgan shouted down the phone.

"Morgan what are you talking about! I don't…I….Morgan just tell me where you are!" He shouted back angrily.

"No! I'm not telling you and I'm not coming back! I NEVER, EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She screamed tears streaming down her face.

"MORGAN!" He shouted desperately but it was too late. She had already hung up. He slammed the phone down in the receiver and punched his fist into the booths window. He still had no idea where she was and he was more worried now then ever.

XXX

Morgan stood up angrily and grabbed an old shirt that was no longer part of her wardrobe. She pulled at it and ripped it in two, still crying. She continued doing this to all of her old clothes until there were none left. Throwing them in the bin she disposed of her old clothes. She hated who she had been, weak and stupid. She saw now that that had to change. She pulled on black jeans and a black clingy shirt which showed off her belly button and complimented her sharp dark eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror and she knew now that the person staring back at her was no longer that weak Morgan Rowlands. She was the strong Kelly Harris and she was not going back.

**Sorry that was boring and short and finally I will be getting away from the running and chasing in the next chapter I just thought we needed to see what happens when Morgan changes. I'll post the next chap very soon as I have already started writing it! **


	13. Hatred

**Thanks for all the reviews I told you I would up date soon! Now hopefully this chapter won't confuse you. Kelly is actually Morgan and in the last chapter she changed so whenever I say Kelly you know its Morgan. There the same person. Anyway please review because you're all so lovely I love hearing what you have to say! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own sweep or any of the Sweep characters.**

Chapter 13 Hatred

"One cheese burger, one coke and fries coming up" Kelly said, taking the customers order. She sighed and turned around to grab his food and passed it to the guy standing and waiting. Kelly had taken the job working in a smelly, greasy fast food restaurant when she realised she needed money and fast. She signed up straight after her phone call with Hunter and her dramatic change. She just hoped Hunter wouldn't come walking through the door.

"What's your name gorgeous?" The man asked clearly checking her out.

Kelly blushed furiously. She never got this sort of attention being Morgan. It looked like her image didn't just change what she thought of herself, it changed what everyone else thought too.

"Mor…Kelly sorry" She said correcting herself.

"When do you get off work?" He asked ignoring the irritated grunts from the men behind him.

"Sorry but I don't think that's any of your business. I may be working here but I'm not that desperate." Kelly smirked watching the angry guy walk away sulkily.

Kelly checked the clock and relief swept through her when she saw that her shift was finally up. She retrieved her pay from the manager and he also told her she was permanently hired.

Walking home she felt the familiar sense of some watching her, well searching for her. She blocked out Hunter as usual realising he was again scrying for her.

"Give it up Hunter." She whispered. She shivered suddenly. She hadn't bought a jacket with her and she was freezing. Her apartment was 20 minutes away and she didn't trust bringing Das Boot to this part of town. Kelly turned around and watched a group of clearly drunk girls giggle past her. Kelly turned around and headed the way she had just come. It wouldn't hurt for her to try and get a drink. She certainly looked older now and she needed something to take her mind off things.

She entered a packed club and sat straight down at the bar.

"Yeah?" Said the bar man. He was cute and looked in his 20's. He had short brown hair and a cheeky smile.

"Err…" Kelly had no idea what to have. She had never done this before. "Vodka please." She decided.

"Coming up." The guy said and served her without question. He stared at her as she downed her drink in one. She tried not to pull a face as the liquid burned down her neck.

"First try?" The guy asked.

"What? No…no just been a rough day." She lied after clearing her throat.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kelly. What about you?" She asked. This guy was nothing like the one at the fast food joint. He seemed nice.

"Matt. Another?" He said pointing to her glass. Kelly nodded yes and he took it from her filling it up again. She again downed it in one.

"I haven't seen you in here before. I know I would have remembered." He said flashing her smile making her smile back.

"That's because I haven't been here. I just moved here." She answered.

"Ah let me guess, tough time at home and decided to run away and live on your own and be independent in the City?" He guessed.

"Something like that." She murmured. Kelly turned in her stole and looked at the dance floor. 'Definatly a way of letting off steam' she thought to herself. She had never been a dancing person but if she was going to change, that was going to have to change to.

Kelly got up and walked over to a group of people who were dancing. She began to dance like she never had done before. She didn't care what people thought of her the way she was dancing didn't leave much for the imagination but she liked it and she could tell a lot of the men did as well.

One guy came up and started grinding his hips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and danced with him. Men glanced over at them to see whether they could squeeze in and steal her from him but this guy wouldn't budge. When Kelly tried to break away from him he tightened his grip on her and pushed her up against him roughly. She tried to struggle out of his grip but he held on tight.

"Let go of me." She said forcefully trying to pry his hands away from her body.

"Aww come on. We're having fun." He said gruffly.

"I said. Get off me." She cried.

"You know with you struggling against me. Squirming and what not, you're really turning me on." He murmured in her ear.

"Please just leave me alone!" She shouted panicking.

From the bar Matt had been watching the entire thing. He knew from the minute he saw her she was new to this sort of thing and when he saw this jerk treating her badly he jumped straight over the bar and ran across to her.

"Oy mate she said leave her alone!" He yelled pulling him off her and throwing him across the room.

"Hey! What are you her boyfriend or something?" The guy shouted after getting up. He walked up to Matt and pushed him.

"No just someone who really wants an excuse to punch your lights out." Matt shouted back pulling back his fist and slamming it into the guy's nose.

"Matt! Don't!" Kelly yelled.

"What he asked for it! No-one should treat you like that!"

"Oh come on she was begging for it! She was practically yelling FUCK ME!" The guy shouted back smirking.

"Right!" Matt threw the guy into a table, picked him up and threw him out of the bar screaming at him not to come back unless he wanted a death wish.

"You ok?" He asked coming back over to Kelly who was close to tears. Did she really act like some slut?

She nodded in reply and Matt led her to the bar fixing her up another drink to calm her down.

"He was a jerk don't pay him any attention." He said noticing the look on her face.

"He wouldn't get off me. Did I really act like I wanted that?" She asked quietly.

"No! I hate guys like that who don't give a damn." He said angrily.

"Yeah. I'm going to go home. Thanks Matt." She said getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait!" Matt yelled running back to her. "Let me call you a cab. That guy could still be out there." He asked.

"Thanks but I don't think I can afford it." She said embarrassed.

"Don't be stupid I'm paying. Give me a second" He said and disappeared into the back calling the cab.

It came minutes later and took Kelly home. She arrived at the flat a little past 1 and she collapsed down on her bed. Her first proper day in the city life and she was already doubting whether she can handle it. What happened in the bar made her realise. There were things about Morgan that she hated. And now there were things about Kelly that she hated. She just couldn't decide which one she hated more.

**Please Please Please review and tell me what you think! I will be very quick with the updates because I'm finally getting into the story. Hopefully there will be more Hunter in the next chapter. By theway im really unhappy with this chap :(**


	14. Threats

**Finally a nice long chapter for you all and one which hopefully starts to speed things up. Please review and I'll put another chapter up very soon. I think I'm being rather good with the updates: P**

Chapter 14 Threats

Kelly woke up to the usual sound of shouting outside. The flats opposite hers had a couple that always seemed to argue in ridiculous hours of the morning which Kelly hated, though it did work as an effective alarm clock. It was 2 days since she started her knew job and since she had been to the night club. She had never known anyone who could ever be like that man was because living in Widows Vale the people there couldn't even hurt a fly let alone act like he did. Still, Kelly wasn't in Widows Vale anymore, she was in New York and that was completely different.

The regular calls from Hunter still kept coming and at times she had to really resist the urge to pick up the phone and beg Hunter to come and take her home. But she would always remember why she came here in the first place and would put the phone back down.

XXX

"How is Morgan doing this?" Bree exclaimed as she slammed the phone down. Morgan had once again refused to answer.

"I don't know" Hunter sighed. They had been looking for Morgan for days and they still didn't seem to be having any luck. They were both getting really tired and had spent the entire trip moving from different motels. "I think I under estimated her skills, she's really keeping herself hidden."

"Aren't you supposed to be a witch? Isn't there some sort of spell you can do to track her down?" Bree said agitated.

"Yes there are, but Morgan's keeping herself really well hidden. I doubt any of the spells would work against hers." He said.

"Well then we are just going to have to do it the human way." Bree said sitting down on the beat up old bed.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked turning to face Bree.

"Well we are just going to have to walk around and ask people if they've seen her."

"Are you crazy? That would take weeks!" Hunter said.

"Well what else do you suggest? Sitting around like this isn't working to well so I'm going to try my idea" Bree said getting up and heading to the door. "You coming?"

"Fine" Hunter sighed and followed Bree out, clutching a picture of Morgan in his hand.

XXX

"What can I get for you?" Kelly asked turning around to face the next costumer. "Matt!" She said surprised.

"Oh, hey Kelly" He said smiling at seeing her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know" She joked. "I work here you idiot why else would I be standing here in this stupid outfit? Even I think I have better clothes sense then this."

"Sorry. How come you're working here? Couldn't you get a better job?"

"Nah, this was the first place I tried. I needed the money pretty fast and they needed someone." She explained.

"Oh well why not try down the club. They are looking for a new bar maid." He asked hoping she would say yes. He liked this girl.

"Oh I don't know…" She hesitated, thinking back to the other night.

"Look, that guy you met last night is never coming back there and us guys aren't all like that. Besides if anyone ever tried doing that to you again I would be right there to smack their face in" He laughed though being totally serious.

"Um…Okay but I've never worked at a bar before and…"

"That's okay I'll show you the ropes. You'll love it I swear."

"Ok I'll come by tonight. Thanks." She smiled at him warmly; glad he was willing to help her out.

"No problems. I'll see you tonight." He said walking out and completely forgetting that he was actually supposed to be getting his dinner. Instead he was going straight to the bar to swap swifts with the other bar man to make sure he was there when Kelly was.

XXX

"Okay so we've had no luck so far, but there's always tomorrow." Bree said slumping down on the bed and Hunter taking a seat on the floor, leaning on the door with his head in his hands.

"I don't think I can do this much longer" He sighed.

"I know it's tiring but think about it Morgan is here alone, we have to find her before something happens to her." Bree said sternly. Even through hers and Morgans differences Bree still loved her like a sister.

"Yeah but I didn't mean it like that. I mean I think I've run out of money." Hunter declared showing Bree his empty wallet.

"Well it's lucky I have a rich father who lives here. Wait a minute!" Bree said something suddenly dawning on her.

"What?" Hunter said looking at her confused.

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm that stupid! I just realised my dad has an apartment in the city! We should be staying there not slumming it in crummy motels and he defiantly wouldn't mind." Bree said happy again.

"Bree! Why didn't you remember this before? You know before I lost my entire life savings." He shouted half angry half extremely pleased.

"Grab all your stuff. This flat is only a 5 minute walk from here." She said packing up her bag.

"How could you only just remember this? You really are stupid." Hunter muttered.

"Hey, this is the only time I am going to agree with you." She joked walking out of the door.

XXX

"Whoops." Kelly said apologetically as she dropped yet another glass.

"Don't worry about it just relax your doing fine." Matt told her. She had been doing the job for 2 hours and despite the shattered glass now lying on the floor she was doing pretty well.

"Can I just go to the loo please?" Kelly asked sweetly and Matt let her go.

She had just walked into the back room when she felt a familiar presence enter the club.

"Hey excuse me!" Hunter yelled to the bar man.

"Yeah what can I get you?" Matt asked.

"Oh actually I don't want a drink I was wondering whether you have seen this girl anywhere. Her names Morgan Rowlands?" He said showing Matt a picture.

"Well I don't know about the Morgan bit but the girl does look a bit like someone called Kelly Harris. Actually she's just in the back hang on." Matt said walking towards where Kelly was hiding.

Hunter stayed where he was looking rather confused. Kelly Harris couldn't be Morgan could she?

"Kelly? Kelly!" Matt yelled into the room.

"Shhh Matt!" Kelly said swinging him around out of sight of Hunter.

"What's going on? That guy is looking for you but he thinks you're called…"

"I know! Look that guys is called Hunter he's-"

"The guy you're running from." Matt finished.

"Yeah. My name is Morgan but I had to change."

"Ok I get you. I'm guessing you don't want to see him then." He asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I mean I've been running from him for awhile but seeing him…I don't know anymore! Argh this is so frustrating!" She sighed.

"Look just go. I'll cover and say you must have left." Matt offered.

"But what about-"

"You have the job." He answered "Now go"

Kelly turned, grabbed her bag and walked out heading straight for her flat.

Once Kelly arrived she noticed her apartment door was wide open. Alarmed Kelly cautiously walked into the flat only to find it completely empty. Everything seemed in the correct place except for a small envelope on her bed.

She picked it up and opened it. A note inside read:

_You can't get away from me that easily. You can try living the single life but you'll soon realise you need me and come crawling back. Maybe you need my help persuading you. Watch out._

Kelly shakily put down the note. At first she thought it was Hunter, but this wasn't Hunters writing and he would never say that. Only one person could have sent this. Just then something dropped out of the envelope and fell onto the bed. She picked it up in her hand and realised with horror what it was. Held up in front of her was the Pentacle she had thrown to the floor when she realised what was going on. This was the Pentacle Cal had given her.

**Dun dun durrrrrr. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Promises

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been on holiday and I tried to update the night before but we lost the cat. Hehe don't worry we found him again so here is the next chapter and next time there will be more Hunter I promise. Review please!**

Chapter 15 Promises

Kelly dropped the necklace as if it burned her. She grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and shakily wrapped it up in the material. Then she threw open her window and sent it flying into the neighbours trash can a few yards away. She had to get it away from her as quickly as possible. It was still probably spelled to keep an eye on her and she couldn't risk being anywhere near Cal.

"Oh my god. How did he find out where I was? This is one of the reasons I came here!" She whispered to herself. She sat down on the floor with her head in her hands. She knew running away wasn't clever but she thought it might solve some of her problems, Cal and Hunter being a few.

She needed help. If Cal knew where she was then he was going to come after her. As much as she hated it she couldn't face him alone.

She reached over and took her cell off the table where it was lying and dialled.

"Hello?" Matt answered. She smiled at him. He was a nice guy and even though she barely knew him she knew he would help her.

"Hey. It's me. Kelly?" She said nervously. For some reason she was scared he might not remember her even though he gave her his number last night.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked. He caught her shaky voice straight away and was immediately concerned.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She asked.

"I can tell you sound upset. I'm not stupid, what is wrong?" He asked again.

"Um…look I know this is really rude and I barely know you and you probably don't give a damn about me-"

"Kelly of course I care about you. Look your rambling. I know your address so I'm coming over. Tell me when I get there OK?" He didn't wait for her response he was already grabbing his keys and jacket.

"No Matt you don't have to…"

"Too late, I'm on my way already." He said finally then hung up.

XXX

Kelly waited in the same position until Matt came. He noticed the door wide open and when he saw her sitting on the floor, her face wet with tears he immediately ran over and sat down opposite her, forcing her eyes to look at him.

"What's happened?" He asked quietly.

"Someone has found me." She said simply.

"Who? That guy at the bar last night?"

"No, someone else. Someone worse." She said.

"I don't understand." He said clearly confused.

"There is this boy. He's an ex boyfriend, but he…he…this is really going to sound crazy but…he tried to kill me." She explained.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"He locked me in a barn and set fired to it."

"WHAT!" He repeated. "Why?"

"He said it was because he loved me. He said he was protecting me." She whispered.

"So he tried to murder you!" He yelled. Kelly winced at his harsh words.

"Yes. I can't explain it's a really long story which you probably won't believe but…now he has found me and is determined to get me back and after what he did I can only guess what he might do."

"He says he loves you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, he told me he didn't mean to try and kill me. He kept saying it was to save me but now he realises that it was stupid."

"Well then you have to get out of here! And call the police!" Matt said jumping up.

"No. No police Matt they would think I'm crazy they wouldn't believe a word of it. I know you don't understand what's going on but understand this; the police can't help, me not now and not ever and I would leave but I have nowhere else to go." Kelly said.

"Pack you bags, your coming to stay with me." Matt told her.

"No I can't ask you to take me in! You don't even want me there-"

"Yes I do! And if it keeps you away from your psycho boyfriend then even better."

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked but the look on him face gave her the answer she needed and she began to pack her stuff.

XXX

Matt's apartment was only a 5 minute drive from Kelly's but it was a lot bigger. He had a huge kitchen and his lounge was filled with a TV, DVD and 2 leather sofas. The bedroom was massive and there was a guest room joined with it through the bathroom.

"Make yourself at home. You're in the guest room." He said pointing to it and heading for the breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living room.

"Thanks." Kelly said and walked into her room. What would her parents think if they knew she was sharing an apartment with a really hot guy? What would Hunter think?

"Is it OK?" Matt asked when she came out.

"It's more then OK! Thank you so much! You barely know me and your letting me live with you. You're amazing!" Kelly said giving him a kiss on the cheek making him blush a little.

"Well I know you well enough to know you're a really nice person, one that I want to get to know better." He said getting up to make some tea.

"Are you going to tell me who that guy was last night?" Matt asked pouring her a cup and missing her hover her hand over her mug and whispering the words to cool it down.

"He was…he is…" She trailed off not quite sure what to say.

"Was he your boyfriend before you left?" Matt asked quietly not really wanting to know the answer.

"No. He's my best mate's boyfriend." Kelly said. Saying it out loud caused her to feel as though she might vomit.

"Oh. So why was he looking for you?" Matt asked confused.

"He is a really close friend. He knows it's dangerous for me to be alone out here. He just wants me to be safe." Kelly explained realising that Hunter was doing everything just to make sure she was OK.

"Sounds to me like he's more then a friend." Matt said looking her in the eyes.

Kelly turned away. She had thought about her feelings for Hunter a lot but she never really understood how he felt about her. Obviously not much if he was living with her best friend right now she thought.

"What about family?" Matt asked breaking through her thoughts.

"What? Oh. I…" She didn't know how to answer that. She hadn't really thought much about her family until now. But now she started to remember everything that she was missing just being away from the house and the life she grew up with. And the people.

"I have parents and a sister. Well actually I don't…it's-"

"Complicated?" Matt asked. "Most of your life seems to be. But how…" He trailed off he didn't see how she could have a family and not have one all at once.

"I'm adopted. I only found out a couple of months ago." She whispered.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't…sorry…is that why you ran away?"

"No. I'm fine with it." She said simply.

"Ok. Well I certainly know a little more about you, and I'm now even more confused." Matt joked laughing softly.

He was trying to cheer her up Kelly thought. Looking at Matt, Kelly only just realised how lucky she was to find a guy who was willingly to be so kind to someone he barely knew. Kelly knew she was going to pay him back somehow.

**Sorry about how long it took. Review please!**


	16. Chase

**Thanks for all your reviews. I told you there was going to be more Hunter so here you go. Enjoy and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the sweep characters. Only Matt is mine :P (hehe I wish).**

Chapter 16 Chase

"2 vodkas coming up" Kelly answered cheerfully at the man across the bar. She handed him his drinks and notice that no-one else needed serving so she went to join Matt at the far end.

"You've really got the hang of this." He said.

"Thanks. It's really fun too. I enjoy working here." She said honestly. Glancing around the club she saw it was only half full but it was only 9.

"Remind me to pick up some milk on the way home we're all out." Matt told her.

Kelly had been staying at Matt's place for a week now and it felt natural. She felt comfortable around him and he never complained about anything she did which probably annoyed him. She had also not bumped into Cal or Hunter yet which she took as a good sign.

"So, this Hunter guy if I see him again what do I do?" Matt asked randomly. They hadn't really talked about what she had told him and this took her by surprise.

"Oh. Well just pretend like you don't know me. He probably won't come back. He didn't find me here before."

"Yeah but I told him that someone who looked like his photo was here. He might try and see if you're here again."

"Well if he does come back I'll hide." Kelly joked, but Matt didn't smile. He just stared off into the crowd of dancing people blankly.

"Are you OK?" Kelly asked.

"I've been thinking about what you told me the night he came and we talked in the back room. Remember what you told me?"

"I told you a lot of things Matt which bit?" She asked.

"The bit where you told me Kelly isn't your real name. That Morgan is." He said seriously.

"Oh. What about it?" Kelly said suddenly becoming more serious.

"Well what do you want me to call you? Kelly or Morgan?" He asked.

"Err…well…Kelly. It's what everybody I've met here knows me as. It's what you know me as. So that's what you should call me." She wondered whether she should go back to being Morgan. Maybe even just the name but then she realised. If she became Morgan again then she would be easily found.

"But it's not who you are."

"It is now. At first I just changed my name so I could hide easier but now I'm used to being Kelly. In New York I am Kelly. At home I'm Morgan."

"Ok. If that's what you want." He said. He flashed her a small smile and walked away to serve a customer, leaving her wondering whether she had made the right decision, and wondering what was going on with him.

XXX

"So explain to me again why you won't let me go back to the club where I'm certain she is?" Hunter asked Bree for the 20th time.

"Because she knows that you know she's there. If you leave it awhile then she might think you actually didn't know and will be there again next time when we both go. Does that make sense?"

"I guess. I hate this! Why can't we just go in there, grab her and drive her straight back home. It's been weeks and her family won't stop calling us for updates and I'm getting worried." He exclaimed. Hunter hadn't had a good night sleep for weeks. He kept waking up in the night after having the same dream. It was of Morgan locked in the Seomar but this time she didn't get out. He would find her dying and the only words she would say him are 'Why didn't you find me in time?' and then she would leave him holding her and crying over and over again 'I tried'.

Hunter shook at the memory of it. He closed his eyes and drank a sip of his tea listening to the chatting of New Yorkers around him.

"You seem to care a lot about Morgan, more then I knew. I always thought of you as 'friends' but you seem a lot closer to her then that. I wonder why I never saw it before." Bree said almost speaking to herself as she tried to think of an explanation for Hunters behaviour.

"I've helped her through a lot. We're really good friends. Well so I thought." He said. "Anyway what is the plan now?" He said changing the subject.

"Right well, we are both going there now but maybe if she just sees me at first she might talk. For some reason she seems really angry at you." She explained.

"Ok. But I want to talk to her as well. I need to explain things." He said hoping he could get her to understand what's really been happening.

"You know…we've spent all this time together but…well we haven't actually been on a date. I was thinking why don't we go for lunch somewhere tomorrow. My dads treat." She said.

"Bree this isn't really the time to go out on dates. We have no time and defiantly no money to spare." He said setting her straight. He was not about to tell her it was that he was not interested in her and that he was actually in love with her best friend. He was saving that for another day.

"Oh…ok." She said quietly, they spent the rest of there time in the café in silence.

XXX

Bree was dressed in a black mini skirt and red halter top. She thought if she looked like everyone else Morgan wouldn't notice her at first. Hunter was dressed in just jeans and a plain light blue T-Shirt.

"Do you see her?" Hunter asked looking around the club for her long brown hair.

"Not yet. Maybe her shift doesn't start until later." Bree suggested. "Let's dance" She said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the floor, ignoring his protests.

"Now it's busy." Kelly said looking out of the door of the back room. It was hers and Matt's break and they were sitting down for the first time in hours.

"Yeah, we better get out there soon." He sighed, getting up. "Just going to the loo."

"I'm going to go out there." Kelly yelled after him before going to the bar again.

Kelly walked out into the crowded smoke filled club and looked at everyone dancing around. A slow song was playing and she noticed lots of couples taking the opportunity to place a kiss on there girlfriends lips. She suddenly noticed a girl dancing with a guy who had his hands holding her loosely by the hip, her arms were draped round his neck and she was holding him closely. The guy was very handsome and she felt drawn to him the way she felt drawn to Hunter. She longed to be in this guys arms and wished she could see his face instead of the back of his fair haired head.

That's when the couple turned around and she gasped. The striking green eyes and sharp cheekbones faced her and she couldn't turn away. Hunter looked at her startled and she stared. She hadn't seen him in so long and she only just realised how much she missed him. She saw him silently mouth her name on his lips and he let go of Bree.

She suddenly realised what was happening. Hunter had found her after all she had done and now he was going to take her home, make her face everyone. He was walking towards her and she turned to go. She had to get away from him, she couldn't face him yet.

"Kelly? Where are you going?" Matt asked as he noticed her dash past and walk out from behind the bar.

"I have to get out of here!" She yelled shakily.

"Morgan! Morgan please wait!" Hunter yelled, chasing after her. He caught up with her before she could leave and he grabbed her by the arm and swung her around. She looked at him with her tear filled eyes and he loosened his grip.

"Morgan please." He whispered. He didn't know what to say. He had finally found her and he didn't know what to do.

"Hunter…I…" She couldn't speak. She wanted to run away again, get out of his grip and leave but then again she didn't. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and let him hold her.

"Morgan I miss you." He said. He wanted to kiss her, hug her, and just touch her. But he knew he couldn't. He had to make sure he didn't loose her again.

"I can't go back." She said and wrenched her arm from his hand. She turned to walk out but crashed into a person behind her. She stepped backwards and was about to apologise when she saw his eyes. Golden.

"NO!" She screamed. She ran past Hunter and into Matt.

"KELLY! Kelly what's going on?" He asked frantically when he noticed her panicked state.

"He's here." She whispered.

"Who? Hunter?" He asked confused.

"Yes and Him." She said looking up at him with her blurry eyes.

"Oh no." He said realising what she was saying he pushed her behind him, trying to protect her.

But when they both looked in front of them all they saw was Hunter. Cal had disappeared.

**OoOoOoOoO spooky. What do you think? TELL ME! REVIEW!**


	17. Confessions

**Hello so sorry for how long it's taken me to update! I've had massive mind block and didn't know how to carry this on. I think I have an idea so I'll try and update more. I hope you like this and please review even if it is to rant about how slow I am. Also more excuses I have been dumped with loads of coursework!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep character. But Matt is mine yummy.  
**

Chapter 17 Confessions

"He was there! I saw him, Hunter you saw him right?" Kelly yelled panicked. She was too shaken to be calm. She sworn she had seen him, she bashed into him. She didn't understand where he had gone.

"Morgan-"

"Please do not even think of saying you didn't see him!" She yelled back at him walking past Matt to stand in front of Hunter.

"Would you let me finish! Yes Morgan I saw him OK? I just don't understand where he went so if you just stopped yelling at me and let me think maybe, just maybe I can work it out!" He shouted. He was right in front of her and she could feel him breathing heavily. Kelly had never seen Hunter get so angry.

"My name is Kelly." She whispered so quietly Hunter almost didn't hear her. She turned away, close to tears and walked away, past the crowd that had gathered behind them to see what the shouting was about.

"Wait! Morgan wait…I'm sorry." He said running to catch her. He swung her around and looked into her tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry. I've just been so worried. I mean you just up and left, didn't give me a clue to where the hell you were. You never even called to tell me if you were OK! Anything could have happened to you but I wouldn't know even if it did. I'm sorry for yelling at you… I guess everything that's been happening just sort of crashed on top of me and I lost it." He silently pleaded for her to understand.

"I'm sorry. I just…I had to get away when I found out about everything I couldn't take it and now what's happening with Cal…it's just got me so scared." Her throat closed up as she tried to explain.

"Found out about what?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sorry guys but this isn't the best place to get everything sorted. Let's go back to our apartment ok?" Bree interrupted.

"Found out what?" Hunter repeated pretending he didn't hear Bree.

"Bree is right." Kelly said taking a step away from Hunter. "Let's sort this out somewhere else."

Hunter sighed when he saw Morgan take a step back. He knew she had closed herself off to him again and he hated not being close to her.

"Fine." He said tiredly.

"I'm coming." Matt said from behind Bree. He came and stood next to Kelly and put an arm around her waist to let her know he was there for her.

"Thanks." Kelly said to him.

"Who are you?" Hunter said sharply to Matt.

"I'm Matt, Kelly's friend." He said just as coldly as Hunter.

"Kelly? Her name is Morgan." Hunter replied glancing at Morgan for confirmation.

"Not here its not." Matt answered. He turned to look at Kelly and whispered. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…will you please stay with me though?" She whispered back still silently crying.

"Of course." He answered with a small smile. He took her hand and led her outside. Neither of them seemed to remember that they were supposed to be working.

Hunter just stood there watching them exit the club. He saw how close Morgan was to Matt and hated it. It was supposed to be him standing by her side and holding her hand. It was supposed to be him that Morgan turned to for help and to be there. It was supposed to be him that Morgan wanted to be with.

Kelly felt guilty for being this way with Matt. She knew that it wasn't right and that this was exactly how she wanted it to be with Hunter. But he had hurt her so much and he was with Bree. So why couldn't she do this with Matt?

"We'll take my car." Hunter said quietly leading them to his car.

XXX

They arrived at Bree's apartment a couple of minutes later after enduring a ride of complete silence with Hunter never keeping his eyes of Morgan in the mirror, Morgan trying what ever she could to not look into his eyes, Matt staring daggers into the back of Hunters head and Bree driving as fast as she could to get away from the tension. When they arrived it was 12.45.

"Ok well first of all I still don't understand why you ran away." Bree stated once everyone was sat down.

"I found out that Hunter had lied to me." Kelly said not really caring that they probably didn't understand what she meant.

"WHAT! When?" Hunter yelled.

"I know that you were only teaching me and protecting me because the council told you to and because they wanted you to report on everything that I did. You were their spy." Kelly said quietly.

"What…no…I…Morgan-" Hunter didn't know what to say. Partly because he knew Morgan was right and partly because he couldn't believe himself how bad that sounded.

"It's ok. It was your job I just wished you had told me instead of me finding out from some women who is taking your place."

"What? Who said that?" Hunter answered quickly.

"Does that matter anymore?"

"Yes it matters! You ran away to start a new life when you knew how dangerous it was and how worried everyone was going to be! Did you even think once about anyone but yourself when you decided to leave?" Hunter yelled red faced and jumping of his seat.

"Did I ever think of anyone else? What about you! You kept everything about me FROM me! Everything that I told you in confidence you reported back to the people who I barely trust anymore! Did you ever think about me when you were doing all of that?" Morgan yelled right back.

"Guys stop it!" Bree stood up and interrupted. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"I'm completely lost." Matt stated, now being the only one remaining in his seat.

"Yeah well maybe because you don't know any of us and shouldn't really be here." Hunter said coldly.

"Hunter! You have no right to say that, Matt is my friend and he's the only reason that I've managed to survive it here in New York. He probably knows me better then you do." Morgan said defensively.

"Yeah, sure. Does he know about Cal? About what he tried to do?"

"Actually yeah he does."

"WHAT! You mean you told him about everything? Even about you being a witch?" Hunter asked shocked.

Morgan's eyes suddenly went very wide as Matt jumped up staring at her.

"What!" Matt yelled.

"Um…"

"You're a witch? Like casting spells and making potions witch?" He yelled wanting answers.

"Matt calm down you don't understand…it's not…I mean I'm not…let me explain-" Morgan stammered.

"Please do!" He said pleadingly.

Morgan glanced at Hunter and then back at Matt. How was she going to explain this to Matt without losing him?

**PLEASE REVIEW! Again very sorry about wait please forgive.**


	18. Collision

**Heya see I can update quickly! You Matt lovers may not be too pleased with this chapter but still ENJOY! Just to remind you all Kelly is Morgan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any Sweep characters. Matt although is MINE!**

Chapter 18 Collision

"Matt I know this might sound crazy but…yeah it's true I am a witch." Kelly confessed.

Matt just carried on staring at her. He flicked quick glances at Bree and Hunter to make sure they weren't playing some sick joke on him.

"Ok yeah very funny." Matt said laughing nervously.

"I'm not joking Matt. This is serious and it's defiantly true." Kelly said sadly.

"Sorry to burst everyone's bubble but witches are real. They only exist in fairy tales and bad horror movies." Matt stated not taking in anything Kelly said in.

"Are we in a movie right now or can I really do this." Kelly said and fired blue fire at the wall behind Matt.

"Woo! How did you…how…?" Matt stumbled.

"I'm a witch Matt we all are." Kelly said.

"Look one magic trick isn't going to prove anything to me. You're just playing me. In fact, I'm out of here and please Kelly don't bother me again you're not as nice as you seemed." Matt said grabbing his jacket and walking out of the flat.

"It's about time he left now we can really talk." Hunter said sitting back down again looking smug and tired at the same tired.

"No I'm not letting him leave like that I have to get him to understand!" Kelly said storming out after him with Hunter following after her.

"MORGAN! He isn't worth it he doesn't know anything about what's been going on just let him go!" Hunter yelled after her.

"Matt! Wait please!" Kelly yelled. She ran out onto the street and saw Matt about to cross the road she ran up to him just before he crossed and pulled him back.

"Matt! This isn't a joke and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about me earlier but please if you would just let me explain then maybe you would understand-" Kelly begged.

"I'm sorry too Kelly, I actually really liked you but now I see that your just crazy." He told her. "You all are" He said looking back at Bree and Hunter behind them.

"You're not even going to listen to me are you?" Kelly said.

"Leave him Morgan if he doesn't want to listen then it's not worth it." Hunter said.

"Shut up Hunter!" Kelly yelled at him.

"Maybe you should listen to him …Morgan." Matt said using her real name as if he was telling her she had nothing to do with him anymore. It felt like he had just slapped her.

"Please Matt…I don't want to loose you." Morgan said quietly but it didn't stop Hunter hearing.

"See you around Kel- sorry Morgan." Matt said stepping out onto the road and leaving Morgan staring after him.

That was when Hunter heard Morgan scream. It pierced his ears as he went running to her but it was too late. Even in the split second it took for Hunter to get there the car had already hit. Matt was already lying motionless on the road.

**Sorry it was short but I thought it was a good place to end.**


	19. Consequences

**I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to update my only excuse is that my computer broke and it too so long to fix. What a bad place to have to stop writing! Anyway here you go…**

**Also hope you all had a good Christmas! Even if that is a bit late.**

**Chapter 19 Consequences**

"Matt! Matt please wake up! Matt come on…it's me Kelly… Matt please" Morgan sobbed as she clung to Matt who was lying motionless on the floor. Hunter was trying to pull her off him but she pushed him away. People had stopped their cars to come and stand around to see what had happened. Faintly Morgan could hear an ambulance pull up. The paramedics pushed passed and ordered everyone out the way.

"What's his name?" The women asked as she tried to take a look at him. The other one pulled Morgan away so they could get closer.

"M-Matt. His name is Matt. He was h-hit." Morgan sobbed. Hunter stepped forward and grabbed Morgan before her knees caved in. She clung to him as she watched the paramedics do what they could before they loaded him into the ambulance. They asked if she wanted to ride with him in the ambulance but Morgan couldn't speak.

"No we'll follow you in a car." Hunter answered. He took Morgan's hand and helped her into the car. Bree sat in the back.

"Is he going to be ok?" Morgan whispered.

"I don't know" Hunter answered honestly.

"This is all my fault! I made him run out into the road!" Morgan yelled as fresh tears ran down her face.

"Don't be stupid Morgan! This is no-ones fault. It just happened." Hunter said turning a corner behind the ambulance. They had no idea how Matt was doing in their but even Hunter prayed that he would be ok. He couldn't stand seeing Morgan so hurt.

"Please let him be ok." Morgan cried.

XXX

It was hours since Matt had been taken into the hospital. Morgan, Hunter and Bree had been ordered to stay in the waiting area until news of his condition came through. Hunter sat down next to Morgan after talking to the nurse for about the hundredth time for information.

"Any news?" Morgan asked quietly even though she knew the answer.

"No I'm sorry. Bree maybe you should go and get something to drink?" Hunter asked turning to her. He wanted to talk to Morgan alone.

"Sure. Morgan do you want anything?" She asked. Morgan shook her head and Bree left.

"Morgan…I'm sorry about all of this. Morgan talk to me." He pleaded forcing her to look into his eyes.

"It's not your fault Hunter. You didn't make him run out into the road. You didn't know this would happen. If anyone is to blame then it's me. I'm the one who came out to New York."

"I was so worried about you." Hunter whispered. Morgan looked into Hunters green eyes and saw how hurt he was. And it was her fault. She had hurt Hunter by leaving and she had hurt Matt by getting him involved in her problems. It seemed like no matter what she did she would always hurt people. She reached over and took Hunters hand. Touching him sent shivers up her arm. Hunter squeezed her hand and brought it up to his lips and placed a light kiss on her palm.

"I'm so sorry….for everything." Morgan whispered shaken by how much she was affected by that small kiss.

"I don't care anymore Morgan. I'm just glad I've found you safe. I have to tell you something. Morgan I think I'm-"

"Morgan?" Morgan looked up to see a female doctor staring at them.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I have news on Matt. I'm sorry to have kept you so long. I'm afraid it's not good."

"Oh god." Morgan said.

"Matt has suffered severe head injuries which means we've had to put him on a respirator. He also has a ruptured spleen which will have to be removed in order to stop any internal bleeding. Unfortunately he has broken a couple of ribs which has resulted in a pneumothorax. What that means is he has a punctured lung so he will have to have a chest drainage. His condition is critical so we have to warn you that anything could happen. The next 48 hours are crucial."

Morgan didn't really understand what the doctor had just said but she knew that it wasn't good. Far from it.

**Sorry this took so long. Please review and I hope I got the whole medical descriptions right. I'll be quicker next time.**


	20. Revelations

**I'm really sorry for how long it has taken me to update. What with new computers, exams and stupid brother's deleted accounts with this on, it has taken me awhile to get this written. Please review and I'll be quicker I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any Sweep characters. Matt however IS mine!**

Chapter 20 Revelations

It had been 2 hours since Morgan and Hunter had heard word about Matt's condition. He still hadn't woken up. The three of them sat in silence with Bree holding onto Hunters hand. In between this whole mess Morgan still hated them being a couple, even if Hunter denied it meant anything.

"You'd think the hospital would have some kind of games room what with all this waiting." Bree joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hunter glanced to the side at Morgan; she looked as if she hadn't even heard Bree.

"When do you think we will be able to go in and see him?" Bree asked.

"I don't think he will want to see us, especially me. He doesn't even know you two. What are we even doing here?" Morgan murmured.

A nurse walked past them, and as always Morgan looked up to see if they were here to talk to them. But she carried on walking. Maybe that was a good sign, she thought. If he was dead they would have told us by now.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A nurse said as she came to stand in front of them. "I have some news, good news actually."

Morgan's heart leaped "Really?"

"Yes. We've been able to remove the ruptured spleen so hopefully there won't be any internal bleeding. We've also done a chest drainage successfully so all we can do now is wait and keep a close eye on him."

"So he's not going to die?"

"Well I can't promise anything but as long as he stays stable I don't see any reason why he can't make a full recovery. He's been very lucky." The nurse smiled.

"Can we see him?" Morgan asked.

"Of course, he's not awake right now but he may be soon." She smiled again and walked away.

"Well it's about time we got some good news!" Bree exclaimed getting up. "So are we going in or what?"

"Um… I think maybe Morgan should just go in. He doesn't even know us." Hunter said getting up and looking at Morgan.

"Oh, Ok I'll just wait out here again, it's not like I haven't much of that already." Bree grumbled.

Hunter looked at Bree and then turned to Morgan. "Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine" Hunter continued to look concerned; "Really I'll be fine" She said and walked past him. She slowly opened the door to Matt's room and, taking a deep breath, slipped in.

She gasped when she saw him lying in his bed, wires coming out of his body. She heard all the machines beeping and had no idea what it meant. She pulled a seat from the wall and sat down at his bedside. Reaching out she took his hand.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted you to get hurt."

She felt nothing. He didn't stir or show any signs he was listening.

"And Hunters sorry for being so rude. It's not like him, I guess he was just…I don't know what was wrong with him." She rambled.

"He was jealous." Hunter said from behind, making Morgan jump.

"Hunter? What are you doing in here?" Morgan asked.

"Checking your alright." He said standing next to her. "I mean it, I was jealous of him. I guess I thought you two were…together. You know how I feel about you Morgan, it will never change." Hunter confessed.

"What about Bree?" Morgan asked.

"What about her? Yeah, she's nice but I don't feel anything for her, you know that." He said.

Morgan was speechless. This was what she had wanted to hear for weeks.

"You're the one I love" Hunter said.

At that moment Matt stirred and slowly his eye lids began to lift.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry again for the wait. REVIEW**


	21. Caught

**Heya, sorry it's been awhile. Usually I would make some kind of excuse but really I just found this chapter hard and I decided I needed things to start becoming interesting. So here you go and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep characters, this story is mine and Matt is mine however.**

Chapter 21 Caught

"Morgan?" Matt grumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"Matt! Are you OK?" Morgan said jumping up shocked. "Hunter get a nurse!" She yelled forgetting instantly the conversation they had just had.

Hunter left silently covering up how hurt he was that he had just revealed how he felt and got nothing back. He shook his head trying to empty it but he was still angry. It seemed Matt would always come first for Morgan.

"Where am I? Morgan?" Matt grumbled. He was disorientated and didn't realise what was going on.

"You're in the hospital. You were hit by a car. Matt, don't you remember?" Morgan sat and perched on the side of the bed, leaning over him and stroking his hand to calm him down.

"No, not really. Um we…we were arguing, I can remember you screaming. Then all I can remember is sirens and that's it. I blacked out." Matt said. He was more awake now. His eyes were open and he was trying to sit up.

"Yeah, do you remember what we were arguing about?" Morgan said quietly, looking down.

"Yes. I do. But Morgan, I shouldn't have reacted so badly. I knew when I met you that there were things about you I didn't know I'm the same. I should have given you a chance. It's just; I liked you so much it was strange hearing that you're a …witch. That isn't something you expect someone to say. But it doesn't really have anything to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you! You were so kind. You let me live with you, got me a job. You helped so much that I…I should have told you everything. You deserved to know."

"I guess we both kind of blame ourselves then. Oh and don't worry Morgan, me being hit by a car defiantly wasn't your fault." Matt said, smiling.

"Yeah you should have watched where you were going! Wait…your calling me Morgan?" She said, stopping the joking.

"Yeah, that's who you are right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Morgan whispered. She realized that even someone who didn't know the real Morgan knew that's who she was deep down.

At that moment, Hunter walked in with the nurse in tow.

"Matt. It's lovely to see you up, and looking good as well." She said. She walked around to the side of him and checked the monitors. "Everything is looking great here." Hunter stood at the back of the room looking at the floor.

"Hunter? Where's Bree?" Morgan asked turning around to look at him.

"Um…I'm not sure. She was out there last time I saw her." He said quietly. Morgan knew he was uncomfortable and after the conversation they had just had she understood why.

"Actually, I know this sounds silly after the length of time he was asleep but, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. Matt needs his rest." The nurse said. Morgan looked at Matt then back at Hunter.

"Ok, but I'll be back the minute I can come in." Morgan said, standing up and giving Matt a kiss on the cheek. Hunter left and Morgan followed.

XXX

"Hunter-"

"I better go and find Bree." Hunter interrupted. He turned around and walked off down the corridor, leaving Morgan staring after him.

Hunter didn't want to talk about everything that was going on right now. He was usually calm and collective but at that moment he just wanted to run and get away. Things were getting too complicated.

Morgan stood there. Should she go after him? Or should she leave him alone? It seemed which ever decision she chose things would get worse. If she left him he may think she didn't care or didn't want him. If she went after him they could both say things that could ruin things. In the end Morgan decided she needed to clear her head. Then she would choose.

XXX

As Morgan sat on a bench outside the hospital she noticed the way no-one talked to each other. They just stood, some next to each other, smoking or talking on phones. But if there were two people standing next to each other, they wouldn't talk. It seemed this place was the place to think, to consider things. To make decisions.

Morgan sighed and put her head in her hands.

She looked up and saw Hunter across the other side of the road on another bench, looking as fed up as her. She would have gone over to talked to him accept, she saw something. Morgan narrowed her eyes and stared into the room through the window. There was a man in there Morgan recognised. She couldn't see him properly as he had his back to her but his hair, and his height…he just seemed too familiar.

But then at that instant the man turned around and Morgan knew who he was. How could she not tell before? His eyes locked with hers and before Morgan could even register screaming she heard…

_Hello Morgan_

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW….I know its been awhile and I say this every time but I will update quicker I swear.**


	22. Unravelling

**I told you all I would update a lot sooner! Ha, hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the sweep characters. This story and Matt however IS mine!**

Chapter 22 Unravelling

"Oh my God" Morgan jumped up and began running towards Hunter. "Hunter! Hunter behind you!" She yelled pointing at the window.

"What? Morgan-" Hunter asked getting up to look through the window. "What is it?" He said again when she reached him.

"He was there. I swear I saw him. He's in there!" She screamed trying to convince Hunter.

Hunter put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. "Morgan what are you talking about. Who was there?" He asked in a calm soothing voice.

"Cal. Cal was in there. In that room I saw him." Morgan said. Hunter's eyes grew wide. He looked behind him through the window but still couldn't see anything. He cast out his senses to see if he could feel him but he got nothing.

"Are you sure? Morgan, are you sure?" He said seriously.

"I'm positive. I saw him and when he saw me he sent me a witch message. He said Hello Morgan." Morgan said, her heart was beating fast and she was growing more and more scared every second. Cal had found her, again.

"He sent you a witch message?" Hunter asked. He was becoming more alert. Even thinking Cal could be near Morgan made him angry.

Morgan nodded. "He's found me. What do I do?" Morgan said.

"I'm going in to find him. If he's in there he won't do anything that will cause attention. If he and Selene were going to do anything they wouldn't do it here." Hunter hoped anyway.

"You think he's pulled away from her?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. Morgan you have to stay here." Hunter said.

"No way, I'm going with you. If he's pulled away from her I have to hear it from him, besides what if he finds me out here and your still in there." Morgan pleaded. She didn't want to be left alone, she felt safe with Hunter.

"Ok, but stay with me all the time." Hunter took Morgan's hand in his and went inside.

"I can't see him, or sense him." Morgan whispered.

"He may have cloaked himself from us. Maybe he just wanted to scare you." Hunter said.

"But why? I don't understand." Morgan stated. Hunter didn't answer.

"We need a doctor in here now!" A nurse yelled running in from down a corridor. "Room 208 quick!" She cried. A doctor ran towards her and followed her to the patient.

"Room 208? Isn't that-?" Morgan looked at Hunter then yelled, "Matt!" She ran off behind the doctor and nurses with Hunter following.

"Morgan wait-" He cried as he followed her into the Matt's room. The monitors were beeping like mad and doctors and nurses were surrounding his bed.

"What's going on?" One of the nurses asked the doctor.

"I don't know. I don't understand…" He said looking frantic.

"What? What do you mean you don't know? What's happening to him?" Morgan screamed.

The nurse walked in front of her. "You need to leave I'm sorry, let the doctor do his job."

"But he doesn't even know what's wrong. How can he not know?" Morgan yelled.

"Please!" The nurse said sternly. Hunter grabbed Morgan's arm and dragged her out.

"This is crazy; he was fine a minute ago how can he suddenly be…not." Morgan said confused.

"I don't know, and the doctors don't seem to either. This isn't just coincidence." Hunter said.

Morgan narrowed her eyes at Hunter. "What do you mean? Hunter what is-" Morgan stopped suddenly, realising what Hunter was thinking. "No, you don't think…Cal did this?" Morgan said.

"Maybe, or maybe Matt wasn't better. Let's just wait and see what the doctor says before we start jumping to conclusions." Hunter said, even though he had a very bad feeling Cal was involved.

Before Morgan could say anything else a doctor stepped out of Matt's room, frowning.

"Doctor what's going on? Is Matt ok?" Morgan asked quickly.

"Matt's fine, now. We don't really know what happened. It seems his fever escalated and things got really bad but we couldn't detect what triggered it, and then suddenly it went, as fast as it came. To tell you the truth nothing like that has ever happened. I don't understand it." The doctor sounded genuinely confused.

"Will it happen again?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not sure. But we are keeping a closer eye on him I assure you. But I think its best if you don't go in and see him now." He said.

"Ok" Hunter said. "Thanks" The doctor walked away.

"It must have been Cal." Morgan said when the doctor was out of ear shot.

"We don't know that." Hunter reasoned.

"Yeah but you think it. I saw him Hunter, he was in here. And he knows about Matt remember at the club? So he probably thinks if he hurts him he will hurt me too. He wants to scare me. It isn't a coincidence that he was here and that suddenly Matt gets ill with no explanation. There are no coincidences. You tell me that." Morgan said.

"I know its just…why would Cal want to hurt Matt. Why not get you? He had the chance. It doesn't make sense." Hunter said. He knew that if Cal wanted Morgan he would have tried to get her. He didn't see what hurting Matt would do for him.

"I'm sick of this. We need to get into Matt's room and see if any magick was performed in there." Morgan said.

"Yeah I know. We will have to wait until we can get in. Until then-Morgan!"

Morgan was opening Matt's door "What? I want to find out now." She said.

"You can't." But Morgan was already walking in. "Morgan!"

"Hunter, instead of being so annoying you could help!" Morgan hissed as Hunter entered behind her.

"I was just thinking that maybe there was a reason we aren't supposed to be in here!" Hunter hissed back. Morgan glared at Hunter and he sighed. He began casting out his senses.

"I'm not getting anything." Morgan sighed. "How come?" She asked.

"Maybe it wasn't Cal after all." Hunter said. "Wait, I am getting something. Someone was in here, someone other than you, me and the staff." Hunter said.

"Who?" Morgan whispered.

"I think…I can't quite get an identity. Hang on, it's Bree." Hunter said.

"What? Bree was in here? When?" Morgan said.

"I don't know, what I want to know is why." Hunter looked at Morgan and instantly she knew what he was implying.

"You think Bree had something to do with this?" Morgan asked becoming more and more worried.

"I think we need to find her, quick." Hunter said, turning around and walking out. If Bree had something to do with this, he was going to find out.

**Please review! Thanks.**


	23. Trapped

**Hey, I'm afraid this will be my last update for awhile as I'm going on holiday tonight. I thought I'd better update before I went otherwise it's a bit mean. I left you with a big cliff-hanger though. I'm sure you can wait for the next chapter. But you'll only get it if you REVIEW! (please)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep characters. Matt IS mine however.**

Chapter 23 Trapped

"Hunter slowed down, Hunter!" Morgan yelled behind him. She caught up and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hold on a second, why the hell would Bree have something to do with this?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know that's why we need to find her to ask her." Hunter said.

"Would you stop and think for a second. We know Cal is in here somewhere, we know he is after me and yet you want to go storming around the hospital looking for Bree." Morgan asked.

"We don't know if Cal really was here." Hunter said. Morgan glared at him.

"I saw him Hunter. I'm not crazy." Morgan said. Hunter ran a hand through his blond hair.

"I know that Morgan, I'm saying you could have seen him but that doesn't necessarily mean he was here. It could have been a glamour or some other spell." Hunter reasoned.

"I don't understand. Why are they messing with us like this? If Selene wants me why doesn't she try and get me!" Morgan said frustrated.

"I don't think it's a matter of getting you, it's a more about being in control of you. She can see how you are reacting to this and she likes it." Hunter explained.

"I hate this, I thought running away would fix all of this." Morgan moaned.

"It wasn't the best idea you've ever had. In fact it was the worst thing you could have done." Hunter said bluntly.

"Oh well done you've actually made me feel worse then I already did, thanks." Morgan said walking away.

"Morgan, I'm sorry." Hunter said walking towards her again. "I just want to get this fixed and at the moment the only way to do that is to find Bree." Hunter said.

"Fine, if she did have something to do with Matt then I want to know why." Morgan said. She and Hunter walked down the corridor both trying to sense where she could have gone.

XXX

Bree sat in the Café waiting for Morgan and Hunter to find her, to question her. She knew they would know it was her but she didn't care. Right now she just wanted Hunter and Morgan to hurt like she was.

She had over heard Morgan and Hunter talking in Matt's room when he was asleep. She had heard Hunter telling Morgan he loved her. It sickened her. This isn't the way it was supposed to be. Bree was always supposed to get the boy, that's how it had gone, until Cal had come along. Now it seemed that everyone wanted Morgan, not her.

She loved Morgan, she was her best friend. But she loved Hunter too. And now they had both betrayed her and made her look like a fool. She never let anyone make her look like a fool.

So Bree had to get them back. She had messed with Matt's medicine and monitors knowing it would make him worse. She never intended on killing him, just make him ill so Morgan would panic and think he was not going to survive. Bree also now knew that if Morgan was hurt, Hunter would get hurt to. But it wasn't enough; Bree needed Hunter to be hurt more. And she knew one person who hated him more than she did right now. Someone who would help her make Hunter pay and also sort Morgan out too, and get her away from him. Bree wasn't going to let Hunter and Morgan be together. If she couldn't have Hunter, no-one could.

So Bree sat there waiting for them, knowing all to well that Cal was putting his bit of the plan into action. It wouldn't be to long before they were going to get what they deserved.

XXX

"She's there." Morgan said pointing to the small table in the corner at which Bree was sitting.

Bree looked up when Hunter and Morgan reached her table and breathing in she prepared herself.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" She asked smiling.

"Us? In Matt's room watching him get worse and worse for no apparent reason!" Morgan yelled. Hunter turned to look at her and she knew she had to calm down.

"What? Why? What's happened?" Bree asked pretending not to know.

"Don't give us that Bree; we know you had something to do with it." Hunter said calmly trying to conceal his anger.

"Me? How could I-""

"Bree we felt your presence in there. We know you were the last one to be in there with him." Morgan interrupted.

"Ok, but let me explain please…I didn't do it. Ok maybe I did but I didn't want to! I was forced!" Bree said trying to convince them.

"What?" Hunter asked. "You were forced? How?"

"Cal, he was here and he cornered me in one of the empty rooms. He told me to go in there and mess with the machines enough to hurt him and to make you panic. I told him he was crazy and to get away from me but…he did something, put a spell on me. I couldn't move unless he told me to do something. I was under his control." She begged putting on her wide eyed expression to seem innocent and vulnerable.

"A binding spell." Morgan whispered from behind Hunter. "He did the same to me."

"He commanded me to do it, and I did. I didn't want to but I had no choice." Bree explained. "He was in control."

"So he forced you to hurt Matt?" Hunter asked. "Why does he want Matt hurt?"

"I don't think he really wanted Matt hurt. He wants you two hurt. Hunter he's planning something. He wants to get Morgan into a state at which she will be most vulnerable so he can get her easily." Bree said.

"How do you know this?" Hunter asked.

"He told me, he said he was planning something big that will make you both pay. Also before he left, he planted something in Matt's room. Some kind of rune or sigil but I couldn't recognise it. I'm not sure what it was for, I didn't really get a good look at it." Bree said even though she knew exactly what it did.

"Hunter, what is Cal doing?" Morgan asked getting scared.

"I don't know, but I need to see what that sigil is he planted in there." Hunter said, completely oblivious to the fact Bree was lying. However she didn't expect him to notice after Cal cloaked her in spells to make sure he wouldn't. Still she was relieved when he didn't catch on.

"Morgan you better stay here with Bree, while I check this out." He said to Morgan, turning back to Bree he said, "Tell Morgan anything else that Cal did." Then he went off to Matt's room.

Perfect, Bree thought. She had Morgan alone with no Hunter to protect her; he was just about to walk into the perfect trap. Everything had gone to plan. Now it was time for Bree to get Morgan right where Cal wanted her.

"There was something else Cal told me." Bree whispered. "I just didn't want to say when Hunter was here, in case he did something stupid."

"What else did he say?" Morgan asked taking a seat.

"Well, he said that he had been watching you for awhile. That he knew everything about you and what you have been doing here." Bree saw the shocked, scared look on Morgan's face and for a second felt a stab of guilt. She couldn't believe she was doing this to her best friend. But then she realised that for Morgan to steal Hunter away from her, she wasn't much of a best friend. Bree continued. "I think he's staying somewhere in the city. But what I was dreading was if Hunter finds Cal, or the other way around they're going to kill each other. If they confront each other one of them will die. All Cal wants to do is talk to you. I know he tried to kill you but when I talked to him today he just wants to see you."

"Bree, Cal could be lying." Morgan said simply. She knew he was capable of it.

"I know, I thought that too. But I honestly believe that maybe if you two talk, alone, then you can sort things out. He loves you, no matter what you think. You are the only one who can convince him to stop what he is planning. But if he sees Hunter it's only going to make him angrier." Bree said hoping she was getting through.

"So what are you saying? You think I should call him and see him. Alone? After what he did that's crazy." Morgan said.

"Is it? I think it's the only way. Besides you can call Hunter at a moments notice and he would be there to protect you. And there's me. I'll come with you and stand at the back so you two can be alone, but yet you'll still have me there." Bree said.

"I guess I could call Hunter if it gets out of hand. And you're right; it does seem like the only way to sort this out." Morgan said, convinced.

Bree smiled. It had worked, and now Morgan was going to walk into her very own trap.

"I'll call him now; ask him to meet me somewhere near. The park next to the hospital so Hunter is close." Morgan said talking to herself.

_Cal, meet me in the park next to the hospital. We need to sort this out._ Morgan sent. "Done."

Bree smiled. "Good, now maybe this whole mess will be sorted out and things can go back to the way it should be." She said, knowing all to well that things were going to be completely different. Cal would deal with Morgan then come and deal with Hunter.

Morgan smiled back nervously, having no idea her best friend had just lead her into what she had been trying to avoid all this time. And Hunter wasn't even going to be able to help her this time. Bree had made sure of that.

**Reviews please…I'll try to update as soon as I get back. **


	24. Realising

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for ages. I could say loads of excuses about why but I won't. I really am sorry and I hope this chapter makes you all a little happier. I'm hoping to finish this story soon as its been going on forever! Thanks for all the reviews and please give me more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep characters. Matt, however, is mine.**

Chapter 24 Realising

Hunter ran down the hospital corridor ignoring commands to slow down. He knew Cal was a powerful witch and that he had to disable whatever spell he had placed on Matt.

He reached the door and threw it open only to reveal Matt sleeping quietly with the machines around him beeping normally.

Frowning he searched around the room running his hands over the furniture willing any runes or tracings to appear, nothing. Finally after casting out his senses and feeling nothing he realised there was nothing there.

"What was Bree on about?" He murmured to himself. Unsure he reached for the door to leave, grabbing the handle and twisting it. Hunter pulled but the door stayed shut. He pulled again but nothing happened. At first he thought it was jammed but as he moved his hand over the door signs started to appear. Many he didn't recognise but the ones he did told him everything. Someone had spelled the door; someone wanted him out of the way.

"Morgan" Hunter whispered, as realisation dawned on him.

XXX

"Worried?" Bree asked, as her and Morgan exited the hospital.

"No, I'm about to meet an extremely powerful witch who has a track record of trying to kill me, I'm absolutely fine"

"I don't think he'll try anything like that, it's completely public." Bree remarked waving her arms around indicating the people surrounding them. Bree was trying hard to act normal, but she couldn't help feeling uneasy. She was tricking her best friend into, well she wasn't sure what. But she hoped Cal wouldn't hurt her. In fact, she was starting to feel unsure about the whole thing.

"It wouldn't take much for him to trick the people around us Bree, he's powerful, I've felt it." Morgan said shuddering. Although Morgan knew coming here was probably a big mistake and that Hunter would go mad if he found out, but she had to, it seemed like there was no other way to end this mess. She had to try.

"I don't see him anywhere, maybe he isn't coming" Morgan said.

"He'll come. He might not be coming over because I'm here. I'll go behind that building, I'll still be able to keep an eye out for you over there." Bree said pointing to a small building which probably contained the public toilets.

"Um…Ok. Just, don't leave me here alone. I need you to be able to run and get Hunter if it turns nasty." Morgan begged, her hands were now starting to tremble and she was beginning to regret coming here. 'I should have got Hunter first' she thought.

"I won't leave. Good luck." Bree turned and walked away leaving Morgan standing in the park waiting.

A shiver ran down her spine suddenly as the words _'Hello Morgan'_ echoed in her mind.

Slowly she turned, facing the gold eyes that had appeared in front of her at the bar. She looked down and saw the body she had seen through the hospital window just an hour ago. Finally she saw the hands that had written the note left in her room with the necklace he had given her. He had been following her the entire time she had been here.

XXX

"Help! Someone open the door!" Hunter yelled as pounded the door with his fist. He needed to get to Morgan before something happened to her.

Matt stirred in the bed behind him but Hunter didn't notice. He tried reading the spell on the door hoping to figure out a way to undo it but it was too complicated, there were too many layers to it. Even if he did try it would take to long. So he had resorted to the old fashioned way of screaming for help. As unlikely as it was, he was praying that the spell was only present on one side of the door and that a nurse could open it from the other side.

"Hunter?" Matt grumbled, finally waking up.

"Matt…Matt I need your help. How do you get a nurse in here, where's the button or alarm you press!" Hunter begged coming to stand next to his bed.

"Um…here. Why? What's going on?"

"Someone's locked us in. I need to get out there now, Morgan's in trouble." Hunter said running a hand through his hair.

"What! How? What kind of trouble?" Matt said suddenly alert and climbing out of bed.

"I'm not sure but I know she is. What are you doing? Get back into bed." Hunter said as Matt began pulling on his old trousers, still dirty from when he was hit.

"If Morgan's in trouble then we've got to get to her. I'm not staying in bed. Have you tried knocking the door down?"

"No its spelled shut, press the alert button."

"I did, it must be broken."

"Damn it, he must have messed with it." Hunter said referring to Cal. "I shouldn't have left her; I should have seen this coming."

"No point in complaining now, we…well _you_ need to figure out a way to get us out. Can't you do a spell to open it?" Matt asked.

"No…I doubt it, the spells too strong his Mother must have taught him it."

"Can't you send her one of those message thingy's…you know with your mind?"

"No. The rooms been spelled so that any messages I try to send are blocked and so are the ones coming to me. So if Morgan is trying to reach me…" Hunter trailed off; his eyes darted around the room searching for something that might help him.

"What's that?" Hunter asked pointing to the ceiling.

"That? That's a vent Hunter, don't you get them in England?" Matt mocked.

"Yes" Hunter glared. "Grab that chair"

"Why? Are you planning to crawl your way out of here through there?" Matt asked.

"No, I won't fit but…" Hunter jumped onto the chair and pushed up the vent grill sliding it out of the way. "My head will"

"Excuse me?" Matt asked confused.

"The room is spelled to block any messages being sent or received but technically this vent isn't in the room. If I can get my head into the vent then I should be able to send a message. In theory anyway." Hunter stuck his head into the dark vent and prayed there was nothing up there as he couldn't see anything.

"Well?" Matt called.

"Give me chance" Hunter closed his eyes and breathed in. He prayed this would work.

_Morgan, Morgan are you OK? _

XXX

"Finally we get a chance to talk face to face." Cal said smiling as he eyed her up and down. For some strange reason Morgan found herself regretting not looking at least half decent.

"You've had plenty of opportunity to talk to me; you just decided messing with my head would be more fun." Morgan replied coolly. If she didn't feel confident at least she could act it.

"Ooh feisty today are we? Morgan I haven't come here to fight with you." Cal said sweetly. Morgan was growing more anxious as the disturbing look in Cals eyes began to grow darker.

"Nor have I. I've come to put an end to this stupid Cat and Mouse game we've been playing for so long. I'm getting tired Cal, what do you want?"

"You. Morgan I love you, and I know you love me to."

Morgan started to feel angry. "I don't love you, not anymore. I love-"

_Morgan, Morgan are you OK_

Morgan frowned as she heard Hunters panicked voice enter her mind. He seemed distressed and for a second Morgan forgot all about Cal.

"Yes? You love…" Cal prompted.

"Hm?" Morgan said looking up. Realising Cal was staring at her she carried on. "I love…I love good magic. Not the dark magic you practise and will make me practise if I was to go with you." She said changing the subject. She was going to say something different but thought it was safer to keep quiet.

"No Morgan I don't do that anymore, I've broken free from my Mother. I knew you would never be with me if I did it so I stopped. I would do anything for you."

"I'm really supposed to believe that? How do I know your not lying? That you're not just saying this to get me to come back with you?" Morgan said.

Cal took a step towards her. "Can't you tell? Morgan look into my eyes, I'm not lying. Feel my-" He reached out to grab Morgan's hand but she stepped back.

_Morgan please if you can hear this then reply. I need to know you're OK!_

For a second time Hunters worried voice pierced her mind and she felt sick with guilt at being so close to Cal. She knew Hunter would hate the fact she went to see him and didn't tell him. She didn't want to think what it might do to their…relationship.

"What?" Cal said, his voice was deep and he took another step towards her. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Morgan said quickly. "I'm not doing anything"

"Yes you are." He grabbed Morgan's wrist and twisted it back, the look in Cals eyes flared as Morgan winced.

"Cal please, your hurting me." Morgan begged.

"Are you sending someone a message?" He yelled. "ARE YOU?"

"No…no I'm not!" She screamed. "please let go"

"How could you? You tricked me into coming here. You stupid little girl don't you realise? I'm so much more powerful than you." He said laughing.

Morgan closed her eyes as the pain in her arm grew. She waited for Bree to come running over, to yell that she was going to get Hunter, but Morgan heard nothing. She couldn't even feel Brees presence. Where was she?

Cal twisted Morgan's arm behind her back and lifted her up. He began carrying her off and she desperately looked around to find someone to help her, but people just ignored them. No-one seemed to notice what was happening.

Morgan screamed Bree's name but she didn't come. She yelled again but saw nothing.

_Hunter, help me_

**Please review…please!**


	25. Help

**Told you I'd update sooner! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all had a lovely Christmas! Enjoy this chapter as the story gets ever nearer to ending. Yes, I finally see that light. Please review again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep characters. Matt is mine though!**

**Chapter 25 Help**

"I'm not getting anything!" Hunter said angrily as he climbed down from the chair.

"What are you doing? Stay up there or you'll never get her message" Matt said.

"I just said I'm not getting anything, she won't reply but I know I'm reaching her. I was right, up there it isn't blocked" Hunter said.

"So why isn't she replying!" Matt said, his voice rising as he began to grow anxious.

"I don't know!" Hunter yelled. "That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

"Well hurry up! She could be in serious trouble."

"Would you just shut up for a second? I know she's in trouble alright; I don't need you reminding me. If you just let me think maybe I could-" Hunter stopped mid-rant.

"What?"

"Bree." Hunter said, it suddenly dawning on her.

"What?" Matt repeated, not catching on.

Hunter jumped up onto the chair again and stuck his head into the gap in the ceiling.

"Bree, she was with Morgan. If I send her a message maybe she could tell me what's happening. She might even be able to get us out of here." He said. For the first time he was actually starting to feel grateful that he had taken Bree with him.

_Bree. Where are you? Where's Morgan?_

XXX

"I have a strange sense of déjà vu." Morgan snapped as Cal dumped her on the floor of his empty apartment he must have been renting out. It was in the block opposite Morgan's.

"Yeah, me too. It seems I always have to use force on you Morgan. Why can't you ever do what you're told?" Cal said as he paced up and down what was supposed to be the living room, but only contained one suitcase and a couple of empty takeout boxes.

"How do you expect this to end Cal? Are you going to try and kill me again?" Morgan asked, desperately trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

"I'm not sure. Of course I don't want to kill you, but if it comes down to it…"

"Surely you could have found a better place to hide me. You're not even giving Hunter a challenge."

"Oh, I've given Hunter a challenge don't worry. Well actually Bree has." Cal laughed as Morgan frowned, obviously not catching on to the fact that Bree had stitch her up.

"Didn't you realise? This was all Bree's idea! She wanted this to happen. That's why she trapped Hunter in the hospital, with my help." The smile on Cals face grew wickedly wider as horror washed over Morgan's face.

"You're lying. Bree wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't she?" Cal crouched down in front of Morgan and moved close to her face. She could feel him breathing on her. "She found out about you and my half brother" He said practically spitting.

Morgan swallowed. "What about us?"

"She heard him say he loved you." He moved away. "He always had to steal things from me. First my Dad, now you!" He kicked the suitcase, emptying it onto the stained carpet. "But I'm not going to let him get away with it."

"What do you mean?" Morgan whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, not yet. He needs to be taught a lesson and I'm going to make sure he pays for what he's done to me, to you, to us." He reached out to smooth back her hair but she lurched away. He narrowed his eyes, got up and walked out.

"Where are you-"" The door slammed shut behind him. "Going?"

Morgan tried wrenching her hands out of the rope behind her back but was unable to. They were so tight if she moved too much the already serious burns would hurt more.

She screamed for help but knew it wouldn't do any good.

_Help Hunter! _

Again it was useless. Cal knew it would come to this and had made it impossible for Morgan to reach anyone. The only thing she could do now was wait for him to come back.

XXX

"What's the point? Bree isn't a witch is she? How is she going to reply?" Matt pointed out.

"Oh, right." Hunter wasn't used to having non-witch friends and occasionally forgot that not everyone was a witch. "I'll just tell her to come here."

_Bree come to Matt's room now! It's important_

"Hopefully that will work" Hunter murmured, while Matt scoffed.

"Unlikely" Matt said.

XXX

Bree sat in the half empty cafeteria once again, except this time she wasn't waiting for Hunter and Morgan to come because she knew they couldn't. She'd walked away when she saw Cal drag Morgan out of the park and she had ignored her friend's screams for help. And now she sat, on her own, waiting for news of what Cal had done to her.

She leant over her coffee and put her head in her hands. Closing her eyes she tried to block out the images of Morgan hurt, of Hunter screaming to be let out. She couldn't help but think that she hadn't thought this through properly. Her best friend could be in serious trouble or could be hurt and she would be the cause of that.

But what was she supposed to do now? Even if she did regret it then it didn't matter, it was done now. Besides, Morgan and Hunter had hurt her more than she thought was possible. She wanted them to pay…but with their lives?

"Oh god, what have done?" Bree whispered.

_Bree. Where are you? Where's Morgan?_

_Bree come to Matt's room now! It's important _

Hunter's voice penetrated her mind and she was overwhelmed by how desperate he sounded. 'It's because of you' she thought.

Quickly Bree made her decision, took one last sip of her coffee then raced out of the cafeteria. She was going to help solve the mess she had made.

XXX

The small tickle of light that was seeping in through the closed curtains was dimming and Morgan knew that in a few minutes it would be gone. She strangely hoped Cal would arrive soon and turn on the lights. She didn't want to be sitting alone in the dark.

Morgan closed her eyes and leant her head back on the wall. Her hands ached and her neck was cramped from trying to stay up straight. She willed her body to relax but it wouldn't, she knew she had to stay awake. She needed to be alert for when Cal came back.

But that wasn't why she couldn't relax. She couldn't stop thinking about Bree. Every time she thought about her, her entire body would tense up. She wanted to know why Bree would do this to her, and if she _had_ actually done it.

Cal could be lying, she thought, he's done it before.

But she knew he wasn't lying. Morgan had looked past it before, ignored it, but thinking back now she remembered that when Bree was convincing her to see Cal, she had been nervous. Frequently she had seen Bree fiddly with her hands and she had barely looked her in the eye. She had always joked that Bree would be the death of her. Now it seemed that might finally come true.

"Honey I'm home!" Cal called walking through the door. "It's a bit dark in here." He said flicking the lights on.

Morgan squinted as the new light hurt her eyes. When she had adjusted she noticed Cal was holding a paper bag and sticking out of the top was a handle of something.

"Don't call me honey" Morgan said coldly trying to get a better look at the object.

"Sorry I had to leave you, I needed to get something." He said ignoring her last statement.

"What did you need to get?" She asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He said emptying the bag onto a battered table in what Morgan could only guess was the kitchen.

"Who should worry about it?" Morgan grumbled. Cal laughed but didn't reply which unnerved Morgan enormously.

Painfully, Morgan twisted her body to get a look at the contents and saw a small bottle, some paper, rope and a candle. Next to all that Cal was holding up a small but sharp athame.

"Perfect" He whispered. Noticing Morgan watching him he lowered the athame and walked towards her. He sat down crossed legged in front of her and looked her in the eye. His face was solemn and Morgan began to dread what was coming.

"I don't want to do this Morgan, but I have to." He said.

Morgan swallowed. "Do what? What are you…Cal" She stuttered as she saw him move the athame towards her.

"Cal! What are you doing?" She screamed lurching her herself back only to hit her head on the wall behind her.

"He has to feel your pain. Then he'll know you're in trouble." Cal explained, though it wasn't really an explanation.

"What are you talking about? Cal stop!" He brought the athame up to her cheek.

"If he feels your pain, then he'll hurt too. He'll know you're in trouble and come running. He's clever, he'll find away out, and to you. But then it will be too late." And with that he sliced the athame down her cheek bone to her mouth. Screaming Morgan felt the knife cut into her skin and instantly the blood poured out. Unable to free her hands she howled as the pain consumed her. But because her hands were tied she had no way to stop the bleeding.

Cal stood up and walked away leaving Morgan alone. She fell on her side to the floor and rolled around in pain as her salty tears mingled with the blood and ran into her wound. Crying out she begged for Cal to come and stop the blood, to put pressure on it but he did nothing. He just watched her.

Eventually her tears faded, but the pain didn't. So she just lay there, begging over and over again for Hunter to come, to stop the pain. She just prayed he would come in time.

**There you go, hope you liked it. Please review!**


	26. Engulfed

**Thank you all for reviewing I love it. This is a pretty long chapter for you all so I hope you enjoy it. It took me ages! Please review again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep characters. I do own Matt though.**

Chapter 26 Engulfed

Bree walked down the corridor towards Matt's room. She was unsure what she was going to do. She knew she was going to help Morgan, but how was a complete mystery to her.

She stopped just outside Matt's door. She pressed her ear up against it and could hear Hunter talking.

"If Cal has her…Matt you don't understand what he could be doing." He said.

"I know he tried to kill her before, would he try it again?" Matt asked.

"Yes, if he thinks Morgan won't join him then he'll kill her. Goddess, I have to get out, I have to find her!" Hunter yelled. Bree jumped back from the door as Hunter kicked it from the other side.

"If he's hurt her, if he's even touched her I swear I'll kill him." Hunter threatened.

"I think we know he's touched her Hunter." Matt said.

"Then it looks like I'll be killing him then." Hunter murmured, knowing already that Cal was a dead man. Hunter was going to do whatever it took to make sure Cal couldn't hurt Morgan again.

Bree couldn't take it anymore; just listening to the way Hunter spoke was enough to tell her Hunter really loved Morgan. How could she compete with that? She couldn't, and she knew she wouldn't try. After what she had done to Morgan she knew that if Morgan survived she would let them be together. It would hurt, but she knew Morgan deserved him, more than she ever would.

Bree breathed in a shaky breath and called out, "Hunter?"

Hunter froze mid pace, then rushed to the door. "Bree? Is that you?"

"Yeah, why did you call?"

"We're stuck in here, we need you to let us out. Can you open the door from your side?" He yelled back.

"I'll try." Bree didn't know what spell Cal had placed on the room but she knew that he'd only spelled it from inside. She placed her shoulder against the door and wrapped her hand around the door handle. She pushed down on the handle and simultaneously pushed against the door with the side of her body. The door swung open.

"Yes! It worked!" Matt cried, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Bree, where's Morgan?" Hunter said instantly, grabbing Bree by the arms and practically shaking her.

"I don't know." She lied.

"I left her with you, I told her not to move how can you not know!" Hunter yelled.

"Um, I…" Bree didn't know what to say, she had run out of lies.

"Wait a second. How did you know we were locked in here?" Hunters eyes narrowed suddenly and the grip on Brees arms began to tighten.

"Hunter what are you talking about? We need to find Morgan." Matt said coming closer and standing beside him.

"You didn't try and open the door. When I called you I said 'come to Matt's room' but when you arrived you stayed on that side of the door, as if you knew we couldn't get out." Brees eyes widened. She knew she was caught. "Why didn't you come straight in, why did you yell to us?"

Bree swallowed. "I…I…"

"You knew we were stuck in here. How?" Matt's voice was low as he joined Hunter in the questioning.

"I'm so sorry. I was just angry." Bree blurted.

"You sent me here knowing I wouldn't get out! You planned this! Where's Morgan? What's happened to her?" Hunter yelled tightening his grip even more.

"Cal has her. She went to meet him, to get him to leave her alone but he took her somewhere." Bree said struggling to loosen Hunters hold on her. She looked into his eyes and could see pure anger. And a bit of something else. Hate maybe? She didn't want to think about it.

"Why! Why would you do that? She's your friend how could you let her go to him?" Matt shouted.

"Because I found out that Hunter liked Morgan and not me. I was angry. I know it isn't much of an excuse but…" She turned to Hunter and the look on his face was enough to reduce her to tears. "You hurt me, so I wanted to hurt you back. I didn't think and now Morgan's in trouble."

Hunter let go and pushed a hand through his hair. He couldn't look at Bree; he didn't want to be near her. But he had to know. "Where is she?"

"I think he took her back to his apartment."

"Where's that?"

"I don't know."

Hunter cursed. "And you just watched him take her?"

Bree looked down; she didn't have an answer for him.

Hunter walked out the room with Matt close behind him. Bree followed.

"Unless you have some information that could help us, I think you should stay here." Matt said turning back to look at her.

"But I want to help. It's my fault this is happening I need to try and make it better." She begged.

"Your right, it is your fault. Which is why I think it would be best if you kept away from us, and Morgan." Matt turned to face Hunter to ask where they were going to look next but stopped. Hunter was frowning and looked like he was listening out for something.

"What-" Matt stopped as Hunter cried out, clutching his cheek.

"Hunter? What's wrong?" Matt asked watching as Hunter continued to touch his face as if in pain.

"Morgan!" He yelled. "It's Morgan, she's in pain."

Matt was about to ask how he knew but Hunter answered. "I don't know how I know. But this is Morgan's pain I'm feeling. She's hurt; we have to go to her."

"But we don't know where she is!"

"I do now. I just have to follow her pain. Come on, we might not have much time!" Hunter turned and ran down the corridor, with Matt catching up instantly. Hunter could feel Morgan's pain, her desperation and he swore he would find her and save her. Then he would make Cal pay for hurting her.

XXX

Morgan opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. Her head ached and her face felt stiff. The room seemed tilted and she suddenly realised she was lying on her side. Lifting her head up, it thumped louder as pain shot across her forehead. Trying to get some feeling back into her face she scrunched up her nose only to gasp as more pain covered her cheek. She straightened up and leant against the wall. She couldn't see much as the lights were off and the curtains were drawn. It was dark outside. There was no one else in the flat, Morgan could tell. It seemed Cal had left after she had passed out.

Dried blood stuck to Morgan's cheek as the cut on her face had stopped bleeding. It caused her face to stiffen and the blood cracked with any movement she made. She was glad there was no mirror in the room; she didn't want to know how she looked.

She kept thinking about what Cal had said.

"If he feels your pain, then he'll hurt too. He'll know you're in trouble and come running. He's clever, he'll find away out, and to you. But then it will be too late."

What had he meant? Morgan didn't understand how Hunter would be able to feel her pain. And how would that help him? He had no idea where Morgan was.

But that wasn't the thing that bothered her. It was the 'it will be too late' bit. She could only imagine what Cal was planning to do to her.

Cal walked through the door and the light from the corridor spilled out into the room. But this time he didn't turn the light on he just closed the door and went to the table in the kitchen.

"I see you're awake." It wasn't a question so Morgan didn't answer. "How does your cheek feel?"

"Like someone has sliced it in half." She replied. Cal laughed and opened one of the cabinets.

"Can I have some light please, I tend to get nervous when I'm in an apartment with a mad man and I can't see anything." Morgan was getting tired of being scared so resorted to being sarcastic, it was certainly better than being nice.

"I'm just getting some candles now actually." He ignored her mad man comment.

"Candles? Why can't you just turn on the light?"

"Come on Morgan, you're the one with an affinity for fire. I just think candles would be better." He said sweetly. Morgan didn't believe him for a second.

He walked into the living room carrying 4 candles and a box of matches. He knelt in front of her and arranged them symmetrically around her, all evenly spaced out.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Why don't you light the candles?" Cal asked putting the box of matches to one side.

"Why?"

"No point in wasting perfectly good matches. Come on, I bet you haven't worked magic for awhile."

It was true; Morgan hadn't done much magic since she'd moved to New York, purely because she didn't want to risk it being traced. But she wanted to light the candles, to feel her power kindle the tiny flame on the wick. It had been so long Morgan was almost yearning for it.

She shook her head. "No, you do it" She didn't trust Cal, she didn't want to do anything he asked her to.

"Fine, but I know you want to. I can feel it."

"You don't have a clue how I feel."

Cal laughed again and lit all 4 candles. The flames flickered in the dark room and glowed brightly against his tanned face. Although the room was still fairly dark, Morgan could at least now see properly. She looked at where she had been lying and saw the dark brown stain of blood on the carpet. No wonder it was all over her face.

"Could I wash my face now?" Morgan didn't expect the answer she wanted but she asked anyway.

"No, you need to stay there. Besides it will be a nice little shock for Hunter when he arrives." With that Cal stood up and walked away into the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned?" Morgan called.

"Now why would I do that, my love? It would ruin the surprise." Cal hadn't used 'my love' before and it made Morgan worried. His voice had a sickly sweet tone and he had the smile to match it.

"I'm not your love Cal, don't call me that again."

"As you wish" He said. Morgan was surprised he didn't fight her, but she decided not to dwell on that problem. She needed to get out now.

Morgan had noticed that Cal had put the matches to one side and had forgotten to take them away. If she could bring the box closer to her she could somehow pull out a match and burn the ropes off her hands. The only problem was she needed her hands the get the match out.

Quietly, Morgan shifted her body until her feet reached the box. She put her foot over it and pulled it towards herself. When it was close enough Morgan turned her body around and with her tied up hands she clumsily picked the box up. She quickly moved back into her normal position with the matches behind her back and was about to pull one out when Cal came back in.

"I just have to do one more thing; I'll be back in 5 minutes." Without waiting for a response he left.

Quickly Morgan scrabbled at the box, but without seeing what she was doing she struggled to open it. Finally she managed to pick out a single match and, dropping the box she held it closely to the ropes. She closed her eyes and slowly began to concentrate on the match. She knew she didn't have much time until he got back but she had to relax in order to light it. She breathed in heavily and unclenched her jaw. She was relaxed just enough to picture the match in her mind. Morgan hadn't done it in so long she needed to feel her power before she could use it. Thankfully she felt it stirring and with all the will she had left in her body she lit the flame.

"Yes!" She whispered. She had no idea whether she was holding the flame in the right place but she prayed she was. If she burnt herself it would hurt, but she didn't care as long as she got out. She could feel the ropes becoming slacker on her wrists and eventually they became loose enough for Morgan to pull her hands free. Quickly she brought the match to her face and blew it out. Amazingly enough she hadn't burn herself at all.

Morgan was about to scrambled to her feet when she heard, or felt, Cal coming back. Instead she stayed where she was, keeping her hands behind her back. She didn't want Cal to realise she had freed herself and she didn't want to have to try and take him on.

"I told you I wouldn't be long." He said. "You should trust me"

Morgan let out a short laugh. "Yeah? I think trust is the last thing I will give you."

Cals voice went deeper. "Then what will be the first thing you will give me?"

Morgan blushed and looked away. Still Cal held some power over her that made her feel embarrassed.

"I have to admit, Hunter is taking a lot longer than I expected." Cal moved back into the kitchen again.

Morgan needed a way to get out. She looked around the room to see if she could find something useful, something that might help her. All there was was his suitcase, some candles and a few cardboard boxes.

"Cardboard boxes." Morgan whispered. Ever so slowly Morgan moved to the left where the closest pizza box lay. Reaching out she grabbed it and pulled in back towards her. Quietly she pulled one of the candles closer to the box and held it up to the corner. Quickly the flame licked the box and soon it began to climb its way up. Morgan jumped up and knocked all the candles to the floor and threw down the box on top of them. Suddenly all four candles engulfed the box into flames and Morgan ran to grab more. She threw any boxes she could find and the flames grew taller.

"What are you doing?" Cal screamed from the other side of the flames. He tried to move around them and get to her but it was impossible. The flames had spread across the floor and were now eating anything they could find. Cal was trapped.

"You stupid bitch! Do you realise what you've done!" Morgan couldn't tell if it was the flames or not, but Cal face was red and his eyes were dark. He was angrier than Morgan had ever seen him.

Morgan turned and ran for the door. She pulled at the handle but it didn't open. He had locked it and she hadn't noticed. She could hear Cal laughing at her but she ignored it. Maybe if she concentrated on the lock she could open it. But the flames were moving towards her and she could feel the heat as if it was breathing down her neck.

"Morgan!" She froze and pressed her ear to the door. "Morgan are you in there!" Hunter had come; he was there to save her. She began to pound on the door with her fists.

"Help! Hunter please help me!" She screamed but smoke poured down her throat. She clutched at her neck and began choking. She fell to the ground searching for any clean air she could find. She could hear Hunter trying to kick the door down so she crawled away from it. Cal was still trapped in the kitchen but Morgan was now trapped too.

The door came flying open and Hunter and Matt charged in. Hunter fell to his knees next to Morgan and pulled her face up to his.

"Morgan are you alright?" His eyes shone with concern and Morgan could see the flames reflected in his eyes. She nodded and he pulled her to her feet. In the light he noticed her cheek and softly ran a thumb down the cut. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Before she could reply the flames blew bigger and engulfed the room even more.

"Morgan over here!" She noticed Bree standing by the door with Matt and she stayed where she was. For some reason standing in a burning room was better than being near Bree.

"We have to go, come on." He pulled on her hand and moved her closer to the door.

"Morgan!" Cal yelled from behind the fire. She could barely see him over the smoke.

Hunter walked as close as he could get to Cal. "You will never hurt her again." He said and then turned away.

Morgan was standing in the doorway and Hunter was walking towards her. Bree was next to her and Matt was standing behind. Before anyone could move Cal screamed.

"And _you_ will never have her!" He then threw the athame he had used to cut Morgan straight at Hunters back.

Morgan screamed and Hunter froze. His eyes widened and he turned to look to the side of him. Bree stood there clutching her stomach. The athame was stuck just below her chest and she slowly fell to the floor. It had missed Hunter and hit Bree.

"Goddess, Bree?" Morgan cried. She ran over to her sinking body and fell to her side. They were still in the apartment and the flames were creeping closer. "Bree?" Morgan was crying now. Bree had closed her eyes and was struggling to breathe.

"Mor-Morgan?" She whispered.

"Hunter please, you have to help her." Morgan cried. Her tears where falling onto Brees T-shirt and Hunter just stood behind her. She looked up at him for help but he didn't have any. Bree was dying.

"Don't just stand there! Help her!" She screamed. Morgan was clutching Brees hand and she could feel her grip loosening. "Bree please, open your eyes" She whispered brushing Brees hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry." Bree breathed. Her hand fell still and loose in Morgan's hand. Morgan shook her to wake her up.

"Bree? Bree! Bree please wake up. I forgive you, please I forgive you!"

"Morgan we need to get out of here." Hunter said placing his hand on her shoulder. Morgan ignored him and fell against Brees body, crying uncontrollably.

Matt came forward and tried to pull Morgan away but she clung on. Hunter pulled her other arm and together they moved her out of the apartment. Morgan's knees were buckling under her so Hunter and Matt had to carry her. Cal had grown quiet long ago but Morgan didn't care. She had to watch as she was pulled away from her best friend.

It wasn't fair. She knew now why she hated Cal.

**Well hope you all enjoy that very long chapter. Please review, this story should be finished soon!**


	27. Affinity

**Hey thank god for snow days! I know its been awhile but with exams and coursework its been impossible for me to write anything. BUT as it is my 2nd snow day in a row I'm making the most of it. So enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the sweep characters. Matt is mine though so hands off!**

**Chapter 27 Affinity**

"She's asleep" Matt said walking into his kitchen where Hunter was standing. They had gone back to Matt and Morgan's apartment straight after the fire so that they weren't around when the police and fire department got there.

"I called the council. They've taken care of everything. Cals body is going to be flown and cremated where his Mothers was." Hunter sighed. He was tired and aching.

"What about Bree's?"

"I think they've contacted her Dad. I guess she'll be buried in Widows Vale."

"Will he get told what happened?"

"Partly. The council won't tell him everything, just what he needs to know."

"What about Morgan? Will she be charged or…" Matt trailed off. He didn't understand how witches were prosecuted or anything about them really.

"Nothing will happen to Morgan. They know she started the fire to escape. And she wasn't the one who threw the knife. Cal murdered Bree, not Morgan."

"I can't believe any of this. Is this what you go through your entire life?" Matt collapsed onto a chair surrounding the breakfast bar.

Hunter let out a short laugh. "No, not always. But this is part of my job. I wouldn't be this drained if Morgan wasn't involved though."

"Well I can see why she ran away. I just hope she'll be alright after this."

"Me too." Hunter whispered.

XXX

Morgan sat up in her bed and wiped her eyes. Cal and Bree were dead because of her. She had murdered her first love and her best friend. If she wasn't dangerous before, she was now.

Morgan got up and walked to her wardrobe. She got out her bag she had used when she ran away and dug down to the bottom. She pulled out her old purse and found the small photo her and Bree had taken in a photo booth. Bree was pouting and posing and Morgan was sitting awkwardly beside her. She had never been photogenic.

Morgan then pulled out her phone and searched to find Robbie's number. She tried dialling but she had run out of credit. She would have to use the home phone.

Hunter and Matt thought she was asleep. If she went out there now they would try and comfort her, and stop her. She didn't need comforting; she just needed to tell Robbie what had happened. He was her best friend too, he deserved to know.

Morgan opened her door and walked out into the open plan living room and kitchen. Hunter and Matt both looked up immediately.

"Morgan, you're awake." Matt said, surprised.

"Yeah, I need to do something." She looked away and walked over to the phone. She picked it up and began to dial.

"What are doing?" Hunter asked walking over. Morgan ignored him and carried on.

"Morgan stop." Hunter swept the phone out of her hand before she had time to react.

"Hunter, I was using that." She said stupidly, avoiding his eyes.

"Who are trying to call? I'll call them."

"No, I should do it. This is my fault. Robbie deserves to hear it from me." Morgan said reaching out for the phone.

"This isn't your fault, you know it isn't. Besides I've already called him." Hunter said putting the phone down.

Morgan looked up at Hunter. "You've told him? Does he hate me?" Morgan whimpered as her eyes started brimming with fresh tears. She thought she was all cried out.

"Of course he doesn't hate you. Why would he? None of this was your fault. Bree didn't die because of you." Hunter said reaching out to touch her arm.

Morgan moved out of reach. "Yes she did! She wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for me. If I hadn't of been stupid enough to go with Cal then he wouldn't have had the chance to kill her. I started that fire, because Cal was trapped he threw the knife to try and hurt you one last time. Everything happened because of me!" Morgan yelled.

"Bree tricked you Morgan. She made you go and see Cal, she helped him take you. You can't blame yourself for her mistakes."

"What? So she deserved to die?" Morgan shouted.

"No, I'm not saying that. But in the end Morgan, what it came down to was she would rather have you hurt, or dead, than be with me."

"She changed her mind. She helped you save me."

"Yes, she did. But she wouldn't have needed to if she hadn't betrayed you in the first place. You can't blame yourself for Brees death Morgan. The only person to blame is Cal. He was the one that threw the knife. He killed her." Hunter said.

"But-"

"Stop it Morgan. If you keep thinking of ways you could have avoided it you'll just drive yourself crazy. She died saving you, that's how you should remember her."

"She was my best friend Hunter, how am I supposed to get over this" Morgan said, crying.

Hunter stepped closer to her and touched her cheek, wiping away stray tears. "I don't think you can get over this. But it will stop hurting. It will get better I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes, you have me remember." Hunter smiled and Morgan smiled back. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

Morgan still knew that this was her fault. At the end of the day, she was the reason Hunter and Bree had come to here. If they hadn't of come Bree wouldn't have died. To Morgan it was that simple. But she knew that Bree wouldn't have wanted her to destroy herself over this. Bree had died trying to save her. She would always remember her for that.

"What's going to happen now?" Morgan murmured against Hunters chest.

"It's up to you. But remember you have family waiting for you back home. They miss you Morgan."

Morgan lifted her head up and looked Hunter in the eyes.

"How can I just go home? I've hurt my parents and Mary K by running away. And what about Kithic? Everyone is going to want to know what happened."

"All of your family just want you home safe. Kithic knows what Cal has done and they don't blame you. You've got to stop running sometime Morgan."

Hunter was right. She had to stop running and face up to everything. She stepped away from Hunter and walked towards Matt.

"Matt, I need to go home." She walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much for everything that you've done for me. You're the only good thing in this mess."

"I hope everything works out for you" Matt said hugging her back. They pulled away and smiled. "I'll always remember you as the girl that got me hit by a car." He joked.

Morgan hit him on the arm and he winced. "I thought you said that wasn't my fault."

"I lied" He kissed her on the cheek and yawned. "I'm tired"

"I think it's time to take you back to the hospital." Hunter said stepping up behind Morgan.

"Oh yeah! They must be going mad looking for you." Morgan said suddenly realising.

"Urgh do I have to go back? I feel fine. They did say I was making a good recovery."

"No you're going back. I already lost one friend I'm not risking loosing another." Morgan said.

"Fine, fine. But if they say I don't have to stay there then I'm not." He said stubbornly.

Morgan and Hunter looked at each other exasperated. They both sighed and agreed.

"I'll drive you back" Hunter said. He may not have liked Matt at first but he was actually starting to grow on him now.

"Ok." Matt grabbed his cost and walked out saying he'd meet him at the car.

"I'll just put my shoes on." Morgan said.

"No, you might as well stay here. I'm only dropping him off then I'll come straight back." Hunter said.

"Hunter I want to come."

"You'd be better off just getting some sleep. Your drained I can. Starting that fire took a lot of energy out of you. I'll be back soon."

"Hunter-"

"Don't bother arguing. You're staying."

Morgan smiled. "Is this how it's going to be from now on? You bossing me around?"

"I'll try. Whether you take any notice is another matter." Hunter said.

"Hunter, I'm sorry for putting you through all of this."

"Don't be. I was the one who followed you remember."

"But you shouldn't have needed to follow me. I put you in danger and…"

Hunter stepped towards Morgan and took her hand.

"The only thing I cared about was making sure you were safe. I just want to protect you; I don't care about how much danger I'm in." Morgan looked down at the floor but Hunter turned her chin up to face him. "I love you Morgan, more than anything in this entire world. If you had died I wouldn't have been able to…to live. You're all that matters to me."

Morgan felt like she was about to cry. She had been waiting to hear that for so long.

"I love you too." She whispered. Hunter smiled and sighed in relief, he felt happier than he had ever felt before. "When I saw that knife heading for you…I couldn't breathe…I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

"Let's make sure we never have to find out" Hunter said. He leant down and kissed her long and softly on the lips. Morgan closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They kissed for what seemed like hours. It felt perfect.

Eventually they pulled away breathless but smiling.

"I better go, Matt's waiting." Hunter said reluctantly.

Morgan removed her arms from his neck and blushed. Hunter stepped away and opened the door.

"Hunter" Morgan said before he left.

"Yes?"

"Why did the fire get so out of control? I only lit a small match but everything caught on fire."

"Morgan, you have an affinity for fire. Like your Mother, you're a fire fairy." Hunter closed the door behind him and went down to the car leaving Morgan standing in the living room.

"Oh"

**Please review guys…this story is coming to an end.**


	28. Goodbye

**I feel really bad, it's been ages since I updated! I guess my excuses are exams (which I'm right in the middle of) and broken computers. This is the last chapter however of a pretty long story so enjoy. **

**Oh and ****adrienne06052 you're right, there is another Matt in the books but for some reason when I started writing this story I completely forgot about him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of the Sweep characters.**

Chapter 28 Goodbye

_A Month Later_

Morgan pressed the door bell next to Hunters front door and waited. Impatiently she pressed it again and faintly heard the grumpy reply of "Alright, alright give me a chance" before the door finally swung open.

"Couldn't you have waited 5 minutes for a guy to pull a T-Shirt on." Matt said smiling as he held the door open for Morgan to step through. She noticed his hair was dishevelled and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Now why would I want to do that, besides it's one in the afternoon shouldn't you be dressed by now?"

"I had a long night last night." He replied shrugging his shoulders as he led her into the living room.

"Matt, you've been here almost a month and you still haven't unpacked?" Morgan said, kicking a brown box that was lying in the middle of the floor. "I'm surprised Hunter is allowing you to mess this place up."

"If you're looking for lover boy he isn't here." Was the reply she got as she watched Matt pick the box up and put it next to the couch before he flopped down on it.

The thing was, before Hunter and Morgan had left New York, Matt decided he wanted a change of lifestyle to. He was fed up working in a dead-end job with barely any friends to go out with at night. So Morgan managed to persuade him to come back to Widows Vale with her. At first he refused, he knew it was a small town and he wasn't sure he would fit in, but eventually he came round and he hadn't regretted it once. Widows Vale was his home and he had made some good friends. Though he would always be closer to Morgan than anyone.

Hesitantly Hunter had let him stay with him and Sky until he found a new place but soon enough they became close. Much to Morgan's surprise, Hunter and Matt were now great friends.

As for Morgan and Hunters relationship, it too continued to blossom once they got home. Slowly Morgan began to trust him and let him in, something she wasn't sure she would be able to do after Cal. Morgan loved Hunter more than anything. Hunter loved Morgan more than anything. They were soul mates; nothing was going to change that.

Morgan's parents and her sister had been relieved when she had come home. They hadn't once shown the anger they had felt when they first found out she had run away. In the first couple of weeks Morgan had been back, her parents barely let her out of their site. But with a little help from Mary K and Hunter they started to trust her again. Morgan knew she wouldn't ever do anything like that again, but she didn't regret it. She had proven to herself she could make it on her own, she had made a great friend and her and Hunter had finally been able to be together.

However there were still many things that tainted her memory of New York. She wasn't sure she would ever get past them. But she would try and Hunter would help her.

Following Matt's lead, Morgan fell back against the other sofa and laughed when Matt yawned for the twelfth time. "What were you doing last night?" Morgan asked smirking.

"None of your business Morgan." He still sometimes forgot to call her that.

"Fine can I take a guess?" She didn't even wait for an answer. "Did you spend all last night with a certain someone?"

Matt didn't answer but continued to glare at her.

"Was that someone a blonde haired witch?" She pressed, watching Matt slightly blush and shift around uncomfortably.

"Ha! I knew it! Hunter said he could tell there was something between you two!" Morgan said triumphantly.

"Look, me and Sky are just friends, so drop it."

"Ah of course, 'just friends'" Morgan said using her hands to air quote.

"Could you drop it please? You don't see me teasing you about Hunter." Matt grumbled.

"That's because Hunter is my boyfriend not some guy I've had a crush on since I moved here and have secretly been kissing." Morgan said, revealing that she knew more about them than he realised.

"Were you here for a reason?" Matt said changing the subject.

Morgan frowned slightly when she remembered that she was actually here for something else.

"When's Hunter due back? We're supposed to be going somewhere." Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure he just popped out, he should be back soon."

As if on cue Morgan felt Hunter walk up the drive and step through the front door, smiling when he saw her. She jumped up and he walked towards her.

"Hey love." He said kissing her swiftly but softly of the lips, causing her to blush.

"Hi, where've you been?"

"I had to get something, have you been waiting awhile?" He asked as they took a seat on the sofa next to each other, Hunters arm behind her back.

"Not really, but Matt's been keeping me entertained." Morgan said smiling when she saw Matt blush again.

Noticing Matt's glares towards Morgan and the way Morgan seemed to enjoy them Hunter said, "I don't want to know."

"Good, because I'm not telling and nor is Morgan. Right?" Matt pleaded.

"Fine, whoever you kiss is your business."

"Morgan!"

"What!"

"I think it's time we left." Hunter said pulling Morgan up and leading her out the door before Matt exploded.

They climbed into Hunters car and he sighed.

"I thought I asked you not to mention Sky and Matt kissing. I told you that as a secret." Hunter said pretending to be annoyed when actually he found it rather entertaining. He was glad Matt and Sky were getting close. Matt was a great guy and he made Sky happy.

"I'm sorry, I tried! But it was just so tempting. I can't wait until they finally just get together." Morgan laughed. Ever since her and Hunter had got together she just wanted everyone else to feel as happy and she did.

"I got some flowers." Hunter said his tone immediately changing from their light conversation. "There on the back seat." He said pointing but not keeping his eyes off the road.

Morgan turned in her chair and saw the white lilies laid on the seat wrapped in pink crepe paper.

"There beautiful." Morgan whispered. She turned back around and gave Hunter a small smile. He smiled back and took her hand, bringing it up to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on it. He kept a hold on it.

XXX

Holding the lilies in her hand, Morgan knelt down on the warm grass. She reached out and placed a hand on the marbled stone and her fingertips grazed lightly over the engraved words.

_Lived for her friends, died for her friends_

_Forever in their hearts_

She placed the flowers on the floor in front of her and sat crossed legged staring at the lettering.

"We bought you some white lilies. I know they're your favourite. Besides looking around they really bring some colour to this place." Morgan said lightly trying to ease the knot in her stomach.

"I know it's been awhile since I last visited. Well actually I haven't been here since…since the funeral but…" Morgan sighed knowing that she was about to let the tears that had been building up pour out. "But I just needed some time before I came. When I realised it had been a month today we realised it was the time."

Just then Hunter sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist supportively. She leant her head against his chest and sighed.

"Hunters here. He wanted to say hi too but he thinks its strange talking to you like this. I think it's because he's always been a witch. He doesn't really believe in it. But I do. Being brought up with Christian parents has made me realise that being here makes me somehow closer to you. I know you can hear me."

Hunter placed a kiss on Morgan's forehead when he heard her take a shaky breath. She was trying everything she could not to cry.

"I miss you Bree. We all miss you. Robbie keeps saying he has no-one to bitch with about our English teacher. Apparently my wit just doesn't match up to yours." Once one tear ran down Morgan's cheek she couldn't stop the rest. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be here. You should be in English with Robbie. I wish more than anything I had taken that athame."

Hunter unconsciously held onto her tighter, imagining what it would have been like if Morgan had died that night. He didn't want to think about it.

"But I know you don't blame me. Well that's what everyone says. I know that wherever you are now you're happy. And you deserve to be Bree. You've been the best friend I could have asked for and I don't even care about the mistakes you made. I would never change the time I had with you. The only thing I regret is not having more." With that Morgan put her face against Hunter chest and cried. Only barely taking notice to his gentle coos in her ear to calm her down.

Eventually Morgan calmed down. She pulled away from Hunter and leant forward. She placed a loving kiss on the tombstone and stood up.

"Goodbye Bree, I'll be back soon." Hunter stood up and took Morgan's hand in his. He kissed her forehead and she looked at him gratefully. She looked back at the flowers blowing gently in the wind and walked away, back to the car.

With one last look Hunter left too. Only the wind could hear him mutter under his breath.

"Goodbye Bree, thanks for everything."

**So there we have it. The end of a long story. Please review and tell me if you think this was a good ending or not. I found it quite hard to write. Thank you for all the reviews for all the chapters and hopefully I'll be back with a new one soon!**


End file.
